Once Upon A Song
by miss.death.paris
Summary: AU Un grand télé-crochet est organisé par une chaîne de télévision. Les 10 prétendants artistes qui seront choisis et les personnes qui les entoureront vivront une expérience bien au-delà de ce qu'ils attendaient.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient ni l'univers et les personnages de _Once Upon A Time_ ni le concept du télé-crochet.**  
**

**Parring: **SnowCharming, Rumbelle... et des surprises!

**Rating: **M

**PROLOGUE**

La file s'étendait déjà longuement sur le trottoir. Un serpent agité et bruyant qui faisait dévier les passants amusés ou agacés, c'est selon. De ce grand serpent s'échappaient des notes de musique nées d'une guitare ou d'un djembé, des voix qui s'entremêlaient de chansons diverses, des rires, des cris, parfois un soupir d'impatience ou une protestation mais jamais assez fort pour gâcher l'ambiance de ce rassemblement joyeux.

Parmi la foule nombreuse allait se démarquer une dizaine de jeunes gens bien qu'ils ne le savaient pas encore eux-mêmes. Il y avait cette grande blonde au regard fraudeur et résolu. Pas très loin, cette jolie brune coiffée à la garçonne et à l'air timide. Pour se donner une contenance et noyer son trac elle fredonnait une mélodie qu'elle avait inventé. Et cette petite là-bas avec ses cheveux emmêlés qui regardaient partout autour d'elle avec ce regard caractéristique de ceux qui se demandent ce qu'ils font là. Ce regard croisa les yeux verts et farouches d'une grande brune. Mais à la vue du visage peu assurée de la jeune fille, elle se radoucit et lui sourit vaguement. Ce qui était déjà un pas!

-"ça va être encore long? Je n'ai pas non plus que ça à faire, moi!"

Cette réplique pleine de suffisance et de dédain avait fusé d'une jeune fille aux allures de poupée de porcelaine ou de petite fille gâtée bonne à claquer, tout dépend si l'on veut être diplomate ou non.

Là-bas, un groupe de jeunes parlait et chantait encore plus fort que les autres, trop du goût de certains. Assurément ils voulaient se faire remarquer avant même le début du casting. Et ça marchait! Les caméras qui tournaient au hasard autour du serpent se rapprochèrent d'eux et plus particulièrement d'un grand brun assuré un peu crâneur qui se plaisait à montrer ses belles dents blanches.

"-Alors, prêts les jeunes?

-Et comment! Je vais tout déchirer!

-Ramène-la moins ou tu risques de déchanter...", marmonna un blond à la mâchoire carré, mais pas assez bas pour ne pas l'entendre.

"-C'est toi qui devrait moins la ramener", le menaça le jeune arrogant en avançant d'un pas.

"-On se calme les garçons, tenta de tempérer le journaliste qui n'en demandait pas tant pour pimenter le jeu dès la première émission, Vous vous affronterez plus tard si la chance ou plutôt votre talent le permet."

Et il l'espérait bien, une animosité naissante entre 2 gagnants possibles serait encore plus vendeur.

Pas très loin, un grand blond les regardait en souriant alors qu'un jeune asiatique, lui, levait les yeux au ciel.

Tout ce désordre n'était pas parvenu au dernier jeune qui nous intéresse. A l'écart, ses yeux noirs perdus dans le vague, il ne semblait pas concerné par ce qui se passait autour de lui. A se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé!

Doucement mais sûrement, la file commença à avancer. ça y est! Les choses sérieuses commençaient! A l'intérieur du bâtiment, la siège de la chaîne télé qui organisait le télé-crochet, car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, chaque aspirant chanteur recevait un numéro et un dossard contre un formulaire rempli en bonne et dû forme.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Régina buvait son café à l'écart des autres. Si elle avait dû se résigner à accepter ce travail indigne (jurée pour des apprentis stars! On aura tout vu!), elle n'oubliait quelle grande chanteuse de lyrique elle fut. Si sa notoriété l'avait quitté avec sa voix, les enregistrements témoignaient de la VRAIE artiste qu'elle avait été, elle. Rien à voir avec ce producteur suffisant et écoeurant. Mr Gold. C'était une blague? Au moins, il ne lui inspirait pas de dédain comme ce petit "prof de chant" insignifiant au nom de héros de bande-dessinée. Archie, le mollasson. Voilà comment elle l'aurait appelé. Avec ses cheveux roux, ses lunettes et son air gauche, impossible de croire qu''il pourrait apporter la moindre chose à ses gosses. Le dernier juré, la dernière pour être plus exact était plus énigmatique et interrogeait Régina.

"-Mademoiselle Mills? On vous attend."

Elle lança un regard furieux au pauvre assistant tremblant et lui donna sans ménagement son gobelet encore à moitié rempli. Du café se renversa sur la chemise du garçon qui pensa déjà à donner sa démission.

De sa démarche royale, un peu trop même ricana Gold pour lui-même, elle rentra dans la salle de casting où l'attendaient les 3 autres jurés. Un bureau tout en rondeur, 4 chaises pour chaque membre du jury et un espace réduit où défileront, pendant des heures, des pseudos artistes rêvant de carrière à la Justin Bieber ou Lady Gaga qui leur casseront les oreilles. Elle était fatiguée avant même de commencer.

Archibald Hooper, dit Archie, était d'une toute autre humeur. Il était impatient de découvrir de nouveaux talents, de prendre part à la transformation de vilains petits canards en de magnifiques cygnes. Toute cette jeunesse qui attendait bouillonnait de créativité, d'enthousiasme et de renouveau. Il le sentait. Il sentait aussi que cela n'allait pas être simple d'imposer son avis entre la diva infect et le producteur avide d'argent qui l'encadraient. Peut-être pouvait-il espérer un peu d'aide de la quatrième jurée. Mais noyée dans ses châles, il ne put capter son regard.

-"Et bien, on y va? pas besoin de les faire et surtout de NOUS faire patienter plus longtemps, non?", lança Gold tout en se calant sur sa chaise.

"-En effet, finissons-en au plus vite." surenchérit Régina.

Un premier écrémage avait eu lieu entre l'inscription et le passage devant les jurés, histoire de ne pas leur imposer d'innombrables casseroles et ne pas émousser la patience déjà fragile de certains membres du jury. Pourtant les premiers candidats ne furent pas chanceux. Deux ou trois sortirent même en pleurs.

"-On ne nous avait pas promis des chanteurs? C'est quoi ces bastringues de" bals musettes?", s'énerva Régina. Même Archie avait donné quelques "non" fermes et définitifs et n'avait pas défendu ses "oui" avec conviction.

Des jeunes gens dont nous avons déjà fait connaissance, la grande brune au regard fière fut la première à passer.

"-Au moins un joli petit lot", s'amusa Gold avec un clin d'oeil qui fit se lever les yeux de Régina. Un producteur libidineux, un vrai cliché ambulant!

"-Quel est ton nom, ma petite?", demanda la quatrième jurée.

-Ruby.

-C'est ton vrai nom? ne put s'empêcher de demander, étonné, Archie car la jeune femme était habillée de rouge.

-Oui, ça vous dérange?

-Heu, no... non, non. Qu'a-allez vous nous ch-chanter, bredouilla t-il, troublé par l'assurance de Ruby donc.

-_Ironic_ d'Alanic Morissette.

D'une voix un peu rauque mais limpide, la jeune femme offrit une bien jolie prestation qui ravit les jurés, même Régina qui dut lâcher un "oui" du bout des lèvres. Archie et Gold furent bien plus enthousiastes. le producteur, malgré ses apparences de balourd, était un vrai professionnel et avait flairé dès les premières notes le potentiel de la chanteuse en face de lui.

-Hein? Oh oui! Oui pour moi aussi, lança distraitement la dernière jurée.

Et Ruby fut donc la première des 10 sélectionnés.

Passons sur les recalés dont un fut presque à l'origine de la démission immédiate et sans retour possible de Mademoiselle Mills, excédée par tant de médiocrité. Doit-on préciser que le candidat malheureux ne chanta plus même une seule malheureuse note de sa vie? Elle se leva, prête à partir quand une voix autoritaire l'intima de se rasseoir.

-"Et arrête tes caprices de diva sur le retour, tu deviens ridicule.

-Mère! Ne me parlez pas comme ça, devant... quiconque!"

Car oui, la quatrième jurée n'était autre que Cora, la propre mère de Régina. Le mentor derrière la carrière internationale de sa fille, dirigeant d'une main de fer ses engagements, ses apparitions publics et ses répétitions. Jusqu'à ce jour fatal, il y a dix ans, où sur scène Régina perdit sa voix, ruinant sa carrière. Depuis les relations mère/fille était très "tendues" et c'est un euphémisme. La mère accusant sa fille d'être la cause de son propre malheur en négligeant ses exercices, la fille sûre que le rythme effréné imposé par sa mère avait fatigué sa voix et son corps jusqu'au point de non-retour. mais quelle idée la production avait-elle derrière la tête pour réunir ces deux-là sur un même programme? Bien sûr Régina ne l'avait pas su avant d'arriver ce matin, pour Cora c'était plus trouble. Bon gré mal gré, elle avait fait avec, il faut dire que la production était moins impressionnable qu'un petit jeune et qu'il avait su sortir l'argument imparable de la rupture de contrat abusive.

Donc, revenons au casting et à ceux des neufs aspirants artistes que nous avons déjà rencontré. Après Ruby, ce fut la blonde au regard résolu. Emma. I love _Rock'N'Roll_ et a cappella souffla les jurés.

Tout en douceur et en fragilité contenue la petiote brune à la coupe garçonne émue Archie aux larmes avec une reprise de Barbara. Régina ricana de tant de mièvrerie et asséna un "non" franc. Mais Gold et Cora sentaient la force derrière cet oisillon tombé du nid. Bien coachée, bousculée, Mary-Margaret, car c'était son nom, pouvait les surprendre. Ce fut donc un "non" pour 3 "oui".

Le premier garçon à passer fut le jeune crâneur.

"-Kilian, lança t-il avec une oeillade en direction de Régina et Cora.

-En voilà un qui connaît ses atouts, s'amusa Gold. Car en effet, la voix du jeune homme sur du Charlie Winston n'était pas parfaite mais le charisme qui se dégageait de lui remplissait toute la salle. Quatre "oui" ne furent pas de trop.

La jeune brune aux immenses yeux bleus un peu effrayés rentra dans la salle. Gold se redressa. Elle lui faisait un effet non négligeable, il ne put se le cacher. Maintenant, à savoir si elle savait chantait.

-Ton nom? demanda sèchement Régina.

-Belle.

-Ben voyons, se moqua l'ex-diva.

-Nul besoin de la perturber pare ce genre de remarques , Régina.

-Oh! Mr Gold se sent pousser des ailes de chevalier blanc.

-Assez!, trancha Cora, que vas-tu chanter, ma petite?

-_Bad Romance_ de Lady Gaga."

Et là, la jeune fille timide se transforma. Dans sa chanson, habitée, elle fut drôle et sensuelle, jouant avec les jurés. Archie fut ravi. Voilà exactement pourquoi il avait accepté le job. Même Régina dut concéder un "oui" et ce fut quatre "oui" pour Belle.

Ce fut le tour du jeune blond à la mâchoire carrée. En régie, le journaliste, redoubla son attention. Si le jeune homme était choisi, c'était bingo! Il savait déjà comment alimenter un peu plus l'animosité avec le fameux Kilian de ce matin.

"-Bonsoir, ton nom?

-James et je vais chanter _Casser la Voix_ de Bruel."

Une bonne voix, du charme indéniablement, sauf Gold ne fut pas convaincu et lui donna un "non".

Le candidat qui suivit perturba le jury. Un jeune asiatique, à l'allure androgyne.

"-Je m'appelle Ping et je vais chanter _Life in Mars_ de David Bowie.

Le personnage intrigua assez le jury pour récolter quatre "oui" enthousiastes.

Suivit la petite bêcheuse, Aurore, mais qui s'avéra être tout à coup moins assurée devant les quatre jurés. Elle avait essayé de se donner une contenance en jouant les hautaines mais on sentait encore la petite fille en elle ce qui émut Archie. Elle chanta d'une voix loin d'être assurée mais pleine de promesse _I like You Like a Love Song_ de Selena Gomez. Cela ne put convaincre Cora, ni Régina, Gold était plus dubitatif. c'est alors qu'Archie montra pourquoi il était là. La jeune fille fut conduit dans une sorte d'antichambre alors que le professeur de chant était résolu à convaincre au moins deux des trois jurés restants.

"-Ok, elle n'est pas parfaite...

-C'est le cas de le dire!

-Ne m'interrompez pas Régina! L'autorité soudaine du professeur étonna ses trois confrères. Elle n'est pas parfaite certes mais je le sens, avec du travail, elle pourrait vous bluffer. Elle a une voix très intéressante, elle n'a juste pas su la travailler et elle est jeune. Donnez-lui une chance! On est là aussi pour ça, voir le potentiel derrière l'imperfection.

-Ok pour moi, hocha Gold.

-Mon Dieu! C'est juste parce qu'elle est jolie!

-Là, vous m'insultez Régina et je commence à en avoir assez." La voix était restée calme mais était ferme et froide aussi, ce qui lui cloua le bec. Est-ce pour cette raison que dans un sourire, Cora ajouta:

"-C'est oui, pour moi aussi."?

Sa fille lui lança un regard glacial. Elle avait fait ça juste pour la faire enragée, elle en était sûre!

L'avant-dernier candidat à passer était le petit jeune de 17 ans qui ne semblait pas très concerné. La tignasse brune, armé de sa guitare, il s'assit avec résolution sur le tabouret, plantant son regard dans celui de Gold. Le producteur, sans comprendre pourquoi, se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Quelque chose le gênait dans ce jeune homme.

-Ton nom et tu vas nous chanter quoi?

-Jonathan et je vais chanter _Un autre Monde_ de Téléphone."

Jonathan commença son interprétation acoustique du fameux tube. La voix encore jeune mais pleine de nuances plut de suite à Archie mais aussi à Régina. Cora semblait déjà ailleurs, il faut dire que la journée avait été longue, c'était les derniers candidats qui passaient face au jury et celui-ci commençait à se lasser. Mais elle baragouina un "oui" peu convaincu mais un "oui" quand même. la réaction de Gold fut plus surprenante:

"- Pour moi c'est un "non" franc et définitif et vu que Cora n'a pas l'air plus convaincu que ça, je pense que tu devrais être éliminé.

-Et pourquoi ça?, s'étonna Archie, Cora a dit "oui".

-Oh arrête! Regarde la, elle a dit "oui"' juste pour qu'il y ait au plus vite les 10 et en finir." Et en effet, l'attitude de Cora ne pouvait pas nous faire en vouloir à Gold d'une telle déduction.

-Je propose qu'on le mette en attente et si personne ne nous convainc plus, il sera le dixième."

Et oui, Régina pouvait aussi savoir arrondir les angles.

"-Ok pour moi, approuva Archie. Gold grogna, il ne pouvait s'opposer plus sans véritable raison. Déjà, lui-même s'étonnait de tant de véhémence contre ce Jonathan. Ce Jonathan qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard de toute la discussion, n'émettant même pas un début de protestation.

Des derniers candidats, il y avait ce garçon au doux regard qui enchanta le jury avec son interprétation de _Cry Me a River_ de Justin Timberlake. Il s'appelait Philippe.

Après le dernier candidat qui s'était fait recalé sans ménagement, les jurés revinrent sur le cas Jonathan.

"-Je pense qu'on est d'accord maintenant, c'est le dixième?

-Il est trop jeune..."

Gold lâchait ses derniers arguments mais sans conviction. Sans les yeux inquisiteurs du jeune homme sur lui, il trouvait maintenant sa farouche opposition ridicule et exagérée. La fatigue sans doute.

-Il était bon, moi je trouve, lâcha Cora.

-Très bien! S'il vous plaît! La production, rappelez Jonathan!"

Le jeune homme rentra dans la pièce deux minutes après et le malaise de Gold revint instantanément.

-Nous avons délibéré et c'est avec joie que je t'apprends ta sélection, bienvenu parmi nous!"

Jonathan se contenta de hocher la tête, ses yeux noirs fixés sur le producteur.

Les dix sélectionnés étaient maintenant réunis dans une pièce où leur fut servi des jus de fruits, des sodas et des gâteaux. Beaucoup avaient le ventre trop noué pour manger. Surtout ils s'évaluaient les uns les autres. Kilian et James rageaient mutuellement de voir l'autre. Ruby se rapprocha de la jeune fille à qui elle avait sourit plus tôt dans la file d'attente.

"-Enchantée, je suis Ruby."

Libérée du stress, la jeune femme s'avérait beaucoup plus aimable et enjouée que dans la file.

"-Belle. Tu as chanté quoi?"

Et les deux partirent dans une discussion animée. Mary-Margaret hésitait à les rejoindre, elle se sentait seule et perdue et un peu de solidarité féminine l'aurait bien aidé. Aurore préférait rester à l'écart, tous et toutes surtout étaient des rivaux après tout. Dans deux coins opposés de la pièce Ping et Philippe ne la quittaient pas du regard.

"-Du coca?"

Emma tendait un verre à Mary. De loin, elle avait aperçu la jeune fille et avait eut pitié. Mais elle restait sur la défensive, elle n'allait pas se livrer aussi facilement que les deux brunes là-bas qui n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre l'enjeu et surtout à quel point, dans ces circonstances, les gens pouvaient être faux et fourbes. Jonathan restait à l'écart également mais pour d'autres raisons. Le but de sa participation était bien différente de celles de ses neuf nouveaux camarades.

Une vieille femme aux allures de grand-mère du café du même nom entra dans la pièce.

-"Alors, les jeunes, je serai votre nounou pendant tout votre séjour parmi nous. Il est tard, la journée a été longue alors on vous amène à l'hôtel où vous serez logés pendant toute la durée du jeu. Vous serez deux par chambre.

Aussitôt, Ruby et Belle se serrèrent un peu plus.

"-On y va, les jeunes!"


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Les quatre jurés et la production étaient réunis dans une petite salle surchauffé était tard, tous étaient fatigués et impatients de retrouver leurs lits mais la productrice, Miss Maléfice, avait tenu à réunir tout le monde pour une annonce spéciale.

"-Et ça ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre demain?"

Régina était excédée mais elle n'était pas la seule et plusieurs acquiescèrent à ses paroles.

"-Je suis désolée, je sais que la journée bien que productive et très satisfaisante a aussi été longue et ardue pour tout le monde mais je veux que tout soit clair dès le début de la journée demain quand les nouvelles règles seront communiqués aux candidats.

-De nouvelles règles?

Tous prêtèrent une oreille plus attentive.

"-En effet, nous avons décidé qu'à la différence de tous les autres télé-crochets passés, il n'y aurait pas d'élimination hebdomadaire. Les votes des téléspectateurs permettront un classement, disons du meilleur élève au "cancre" (elle mima les guillemets). A ces "cancres" (de nouveau, mimage des guillemets. Comme Régina trouvait cela puéril!) ensuite de redoubler d'efforts et de travail pour rattraper leurs retards et ainsi gagner des places. En final, les points seront doublés et c'est ainsi que sera élu la Storybrooke Star.

-Quelle merveilleuse idée!" s'enthousiasma Archie. "C'est vrai, c'était tellement injuste: une seule mauvaise prestation et même un très bon artiste se voyait éliminé. Ainsi chacun aura le temps d'apprendre, de s'améliorer et de démontrer son réel potentiel.

-Oui et aussi parce que nous avons remarqué que nous perdions toujours une partie du public une fois leurs chouchous éliminés" marmonna Maléfice.

-Oui, je me disais aussi, tant de conscience d'équité de votre part était suspect", ironisa Gold. Mais derrière son sarcasme, lui aussi était ravi de ce nouveau règlement. Accompagner les artistes, les aider à s'épanouir, voilà le coeur de son métier et il était finalement heureux d'y revenir.

-Une dernière chose. Nous souhaiterions également que vous, les jurés, vous impliquiez plus dans le travail des candidats. Nous avions déjà vu cela avec Archie mais avoir une chanteuse lyrique, un grand producteur et une agent artistique leur serait d'une grande aide et et si enrichissant.

-Très bien mais dans ce cas, il va falloir revoir mon salaire", asséna Cora en s'enroulant dans ses châles. Gold se fit prier mais juste pour la forme: il avait toute une équipe qui s'occuperait de ses affaires pendant le temps qu'il donnerait à ses potentiels "Storybrooke Star". La plus difficile à convaincre était Régina bien sûr. Déjà avoir accepté d'être jurée était un grand honneur qu'elle leur avait fait, qu'ils ne lui en demandent pas trop de crainte qu'elle s'en aille une bonne fois pour toute!

"-Oh, tu ne serais pas très utile à ces enfants de toute façon. Une chanteuse lyrique? C'est démodée, guindée. Ce sont plutôt eux qui auraient des choses à t'apprendre." Plus que ces paroles, c'était le sourire moqueur et dédaigneux de Cora qui mit sa fille en rage. Ah oui! Démodée? Guindée? Rien à apporter? Elle verrait! Ces jeunes lui baiseront les pieds pour tout ce qu'elle leur aura appris!

"-Merci" chuchota la productrice à l'oreille de la mère indigne en passant près d'elle.

A l'hôtel, Nanny comme la surnommèrent spontanément les dix jeunes apprentis chanteurs se trouvait face à un petit problème. 10 jeunes gens mais 5 filles, 5 garçons, deux par chambre donc une fille et un garçon dans une même chambre? Et si une fille et un garçon avait droit à leur chambre individuel, lesquels?

"-Bon, on va faire ça à la courte-paille, les gosses!

-Gosse, gosse, j'ai 25 ans quand même", marmonna Emma.

"-Tu seras toujours une gosse pour moi, gamine, j'aurai toujours assez d'années de plus que toi pour ça!"

Plusieurs sourirent. Nanny ne manquait pas de caractère et de coeur.

"-Donc venez là, les garçons d'abord et choisissez chacun une paille. Allez, ne soyez pas timides!"

Ping pria très fort pour tomber sur la paille la plus courtes. Et si on ne croit pas aux voeux, il nous faut revoir ses convictions car il tomba bien sur la paille la plus courte.

"-Ok, très bien. A vous les filles.

-Belle et moi ne souhaitons pas participer, on voudraient partager la même chambre.

-Et bien, libres à vous, ça laisse deux chances de plus aux trois demoiselles restantes. Allez!"

Ce fut Aurore, bien soulagée de ne pas avoir à partager sa chambrée et surtout sa salle de bain, que le sort choisit.

"-Très bien! Alors Aurore chambre 18, Belle et Ruby la 20 et Emma et... Comment tu t'appelles déjà?

-Mary-Margaret.

-... Parle plus fort!

-Mary. Mary-Margaret.

-Donc Emma et Mary-Maigret la 22. Les garçons: Ping la 17, Philippe et Jonathan la 19 et Kilian et James la 21.

-VOUS ÊTES SERIEUSE?

-On ne me crie pas dessus,jeune homme!

-Désolée. Vous êtes sérieuse? Je refuse de partager ma chambre avec "lui".

-Si tu n'es pas content, c'est simple: tu reprends ton sac et tu rentres chez toi. Un autre sera ravi de prendre ta place."

Kilian ravala les mots qu'il avait aux bords des lèvres. James prit également sur lui mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Dans un joyeux brouhaha, les jeunes gens attrapèrent leur sac et partirent à la recherche de la chambre qui leur a été désigné. Mary-Margaret essaya d'avancer mais fut rudement bousculée, se prit les pieds dans son sac et chut.

"-Purée! Mais quelle gourde celle-ci! Laisse passer au moins, Maigret!"

Aurore la contourna en soupirant, plus loin Kilian ricanait. Rouge de honte, Mary se releva et laissa passer le groupe avant de continuer.

Emma rentra dans la chambre la première et choisit son lit sans rien demander à Mary-Margaret qui restait dans l'entrée, son sac pendant à ses pieds. La blonde la regarda d'un air exaspéré.

"-Il va falloir t'infirmer un peu plus, Mary ou tu vas te faire manger toute crue."

La brune eut immédiatement les larmes aux yeux.

"-Mais ne pleure pas, bécasse! Viens, je vais t'apprendre la vie!"

Emma ne voulait pas baisser sa garde mais cette fille la touchait.

"-Ne laisse pas les autres te marchaient sur les pieds. Tu es aussi légitime qu'eux pour être ici. Alors la prochaine fois que l'autre débile te bouscule, tu lui mets un bon crochet dans les dents.

-Je ne pourrai jamais faire ça!

-C'est une image, Mary... Pour toi, en tout cas. Défends-toi! Ok?"

Mary-Margaret lui sourit avec toute la détermination qu'elle pouvait y mettre. Ce n'était pas encore ça mais ça allait venir. Emma leva les yeux et croisa ceux du plus jeune garçon qui avait assisté à la scène, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

La cohabitation entre Kilian et James s'annonçait plus difficile. déjà ils se bagarraient pour être celui qui aurait le plus d'espace dans l'armoire.

Seul dans sa chambre, Ping avait fermé sa porte avec détermination à peine entré. Il avait même tourné la clef à double tour. Enfin seul, il s'assit sur le lit et soupira de libération.

Mais à peine une heure après leur arrivée, le silence se fit à leur étage. Exténués, libérés du stress et de l'excitation de la journée, tous s'étaient endormis


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Nanny finissait d'installer les bols, les brioches, les pains et les pots de confiture sur la grande table du réfectoire. Dans quelques minutes elle irait réveiller les jeunes, comme elle les appelait maintenant affectueusement.

-"Nanny, on devrait y aller. On doit ramener les images pour 1Oh." Graham, le réalisateur, consulta sa montre. 08h. Quelques images du réveil des candidats, leurs premières impressions, le moment de "convivialité" autour de la table. En une petite heure et demie, cela devrait le faire.

-"J'ai fini, allons-y messieurs."

2 cameramen et un journaliste accompagnaient Graham. Lui-même n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être là mais il tenait à faire connaissance des 10 chanteurs/artistes qu'il allait suivre ces 8 prochaines semaines.

Ils toquèrent à la première porte. L'oeil vissé à leur viseur, les deux cadreurs étaient prêts à ne rien rater. Ce fut une Aurore échevelée qui leur ouvrit et hurla envoyant tout ce monde mais surtout les caméras qui la filmait. Comme ça. Elle leur claqua la porte au nez.

-Ah ah ah! Ce sera une belle première image", s'en amusa Graham.

Le cameraman qui avait reçu la porte ne plein nez s'amusait moins. Réveillés par les cris et les rires, trois ou quatre candidats ouvraient timidement leurs portes.

-"Allez les jeunes! Debout! Petit déjeuner dans une demie-heure et après vous allez au studio. Cela va être une journée très chargé aujourd'hui. Bien dormi mon petit?

-Très bien, merci Nanny", répondit Belle.

-Ne la loupe pas, murmura Graham à l'oreille d'un des cameraman, elle est adorable. Aussitôt, le cadreur fit un gros plan sur les yeux bleus encore légèrement endormis et le sourire de la jeune femme.

-Comment va, jeune Jonathan?

-Bien, merci."

Tous ceux qui étaient présents dans le couloir dont Emma tournèrent la tête vers lui. Ils réalisaient que c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient le son de sa voix. Même les jurés ne l'avait entendu que lors son audition et il n'avait décroché que quelques mots pour se présenter, pas plus. Déstabilisé d'être si soudainement le centre de l'attention, le jeune homme rougit et baissa les yeux. Emma fut surprise de sentir son coeur battre plus fort.

Neuf des 10 candidats, attablés, affamés, se ruaient sur les petits pains et les brioches. Les caméras virevoltaient autour d'eux, le journaliste les pressait de question sur leur vie, leur oeuvre. beaucoup étaient réticents à se livrer ainsi. Jonathan n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Ping arriva le dernier. levé pourtant avant les autres, il avait mis plus de temps à se préparer.

-"Une vraie gonzesse!", ironisa Kilian.

Les joues de Ping se colorèrent.

"-Et macho avec ça! T'es une vraie perle rare, toi!" lança Aurore qui se tourna vers le jeune asiatique pour lui faire un sourire de solidarité. Elle aussi aimait passer des heures dans la salle de bain.

Kilian ne put répliquer à la petite arrogante, Nanny les pressait déjà de finir pour y aller.

Les quatre jurés les attendaient solennellement dans une grande pièce. D'une voix de stentor, Gold leur signifia les nouvelles règles de l'émission. James fut déçu, il espérait être débarrassé assez vite de son coloc forcé. Il l'avait entendu chanter, il n'était pas le meilleur. Un bon chanteur certes mais rien d'exceptionnel. Seul son côté charmeur l'avait permis d'intégrer les 10 finalistes, James n'en doutait pas. Et même si une partie du public était assez jeune, féminin, sensible à ce genre de bellâtre, il avait l'espoir que le reste du public serait assez objectif pour voter selon les mérites artistiques.

-"Vous allez tout de suite être séparés en quatre groupes: 3 avec moi pour travailler la gestuelle et la présence scénique: Belle, Mary-Margaret et Philippe. 3 avec Régina pour travailler sa puissance vocale: James, Jonathan et Ruby. Kilian et Aurore avec Archie pour parfaire votre technique vocale et enfin Ping et Emma avec Cora pour.. je ne sais pas trop en fait. Cora?

-Ils verront bien.

- . Ping et Emma avec Cora pour vous verrez bien."

Gold installa ses quatre élèves sur une petite scène.

"-Bien. Le premier prime est samedi soir, donc dans trois jours seulement. Nous avons donc décidé de vous faire travailler en priorité sur les, disons, petits défauts, qui nous ont sauté aux yeux lors de vos auditions. Mary!

-Ou... Oui, monsieur?

-Tu seras la première. Nous avons senti un gros potentiel chez toi mais je vais être direct: tu as un balais de quatre mètres de long dans le derrière!

Mary rougit.

"-Regarde! Tu rougis à une expression somme toute assez familière! Alors lâche-toi! Dis un gros mot!

-Quoi?

-Dis-moi un gros bon gros mot, traite-moi de ce que tu veux.

-...

-Vas-y! Ferme les yeux et lance-toi! Dis-moi quel gros connard je suis!

-Je ne peux...

-Ooooh! Mais t'es bonne soeur ou quoi? Ta môman t'a appris à ne pas jurer? T'es trop une gentille fifille pour ça? On veut une chanteuse, une artiste, pas soeur Mary-Margaret! Tu vas nous chanter des cantiques samedi soir?

-Taisez-vous!

-Nan, grossière!

-Fermez votre gueule, sale con!"

Mary ouvrit grand la bouche. Gold, Belle et Philippe éclatèrent de rire.

"-Ouiiiii! Merci Mary! tu te sens comment?

-Bien!"

Et la jeune femme de partir dans un éclat de rire. Elle était magnifique.

"- A vous, Belle."

Elle s'avançât.

"-Vous avez déjà conscience de votre corps, de votre sensualité, vous vous transformez quand vous chantez. mais il faut encore développer ce potentiel chez vous. Fermez les yeux."

Elle s'exécuta, confiante.

"-Respirez profondément. Et concentrez-vous sur chaque partie de votre corps. Vos mains. vos bras. Vous pouvez les bouger si vous voulez. Vos pieds. Vos jambes. Vos cuisses. Votre ventre. Respirez par le ventre. Votre poitrine."

C'était lui ou il faisait chaud tout à coup?

"-Bien. respirez profondément."

Il se positionna derrière la jeune femme et posa une main sur son ventre pour accompagner sa respiration. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, ses doux cheveux lui chatouillaient le menton.

"-Heu... Philippe, Mary. Vous pouvez faire l'exercice aussi. Fermez les yeux... Tout va bien, Belle?

-Je me sens merveilleusement bien."

Et elle se tourna pour lui offrir son plus beau sourire. Ses seins frôlèrent sa poitrine. Gold n'avait jamais été aussi perturbé.

Ils travaillèrent encore quelques heures avant de rejoindre les autres pour le déjeuner. Avant de partir, il donna un dernier conseil à Mary.

"-Faîtes vous violence. Imposez vos envies, vos choix que ce soit pour l'émission mais aussi avec vos "camarades". Promis?

-Oui, monsieur Gold.

-Pardon?

-Je vous dis merde, occupez-vous de vos affaires!

-Je préfère!" et il lui lança un clin d'oeil.

Dans le même temps, Régina, Cora et Archie dispensaient leur savoir et leurs précieux conseils aux candidats qui leur avaient été désignés. En fait, les quatre jurés s'étaient répartis les 10 élèves selon leurs besoins prioritaires avec une relative facilité. Ce qui est assez exceptionnel pour être relevé!

L'ancienne diva rentra la première dans la petite salle de musique.

"-Hum... Et bien ce n'est pas du grand luxe mais je suppose que je dois m'en contenter... SIDNEY!"

Son assistant (et esclave) personnel fit aussitôt son apparition en sautillant.

"-Oui, Miss Mills?

-Assurez-vous que cette fichue clim soit éteinte. Et préparez-moi mon infusion. Et dépêchez-vous, voyons!

-Oui, Miss Mills."

Et le malheureux disparut de la même manière qu'il était arrivé.

"-Et rentrez donc, ne soyez pas timides!"

Ruby, James et Jonathan rentrèrent à la file indienne (Indienne! Indienne!) pour se placer gauchement devant Régina.

"-Bien. Je veux vous réentendre. Ruby, vous commencerez.

-La même chanson qu'à l'audition?

-Peu m'importe! Ne m'importunez pas avec des questions futiles!", souffla la diva en agitant une main.

La jeune aspirante chanteuse ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. C'est ainsi qu'elle prouverait qu'elle en voulait vraiment. Elle choisit finalement _Torn _de Natalie Imbruglia. Au fur et à mesure de son interprétation, Régina la corrigeait, lui donnait ses conseils.

"-Restez bien droite. Envoyez l'énergie avec votre ventre. Timbrez plus votre voix."

Et il fallait reconnaître que cela marchait. La voix de Ruby devenait plus puissante, son interprétation gagnait en intensité. A la fin, la professeur marmonna même quelques félicitations.

Ce fut au tour de James qui chanta _With Or Without You_ de U2. Régina entreprit le même travail avec lui. Jonathan choisit _Wonderwall_ d'Oasis. Miss Mills trouvait sa voix intéressante et travailla avec lui comme avec les deux autres. Mais quelque chose chez lui l'interpellait.

"-C'est étrange, vous me rappelez quelqu'un.

-C'est sûrement le cas."

Cette réponse énigmatique laissa planer un silence gêné qui fut brisé par l'arrivée de Sidney.

"-Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt! Où êtes-vous allé la chercher cette infusion? A Marrakech?"

"-Bien, bien. Vous êtes avec moi mes chers car je sens que vous avez des secrets, des fêlures qui vous empêchent d'avancer. Nous sommes ensemble pour vous libérer.

-Je crois que mes secrets ou mes fêlures ne regardent que moi, madame."

Emma se tenait bien droite face à Cora.

"-Oh! Sur la défensive, je vois! Attaquer pour ne pas être attaqué. Typique. Mais! Mais vous commencez à baisser votre garde, jeune fille. A casser ce mur que vous avez construit entre vous et les autres. Je vous ai bien observé ce matin. Avec cette petite Mary-Margaret. Et comment vous regardiez ce jeune homme! minauda Cora avec un sourire entendu.

-Mais vous êtes folle! Ce n'est qu'un gamin et...

-Ah ah! Du moins vous avez compris de suite de qui je parlais! triompha la professeur en lançant un clin d'oeil à Ping qui se demandait avec appréhension quand cela allait t-il être son tour.

Emma se tut de honte. Etait-ce si flagrant? Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, ce coup de coeur pour Jonathan était ridicule.

-"-Mais je vous comprends. Moi-même ne suis-je pas attirée par la fougue et la beauté de la jeunesse? Oh! Pas le même que le vôtre, rassurez-vous! Mais le petit Kilian, n'est-il pas à croquer?"

Emma et Ping la regardaient interdits. Aucun des deux n'appréciaient vraiment Régina qui leur était apparu comme un dragon dès les auditions. Mais à se dire qu'elle avait vécu sous le giron d'une telle mère si longtemps, ils la plaignirent.

"-Et après tout, il est majeur!

-Non, justement...

-Ah? Mais quand même! A vous, jeune homme!

(Et zut!)

-Que cachez-vous avec tant de vigueur?

-Ri... Rien!

-Voyons! On ne me la fait pas, à moi! Etre artiste c'est être vrai, généreux, s'ouvrir aux autres! Vous n'arriverez à rien avec cette attitude! Et ça vaut pour vous aussi, jeune fille!"

Les choses se passèrent disons plus normalement avec Archie. Exercices de diction et de respiration pour ses deux protégés du moment et ainsi donner plus d'assurance à leurs interprétations. Il corrigeait les défauts pris après plusieurs années de pratiques autodidactes.

Au bout de deux heures de travail, il échangea son groupe avec celui de Régina car après tout, leurs enseignements étaient assez proches. A la vue de Ruby, les mains du professeur devinrent moites. Ce fut un plaisir de la faire travailler.

A la fin du cours, la jeune femme resta en arrière et une fois qu'elle fut seule avec Archie, elle s'approcha:

"-Monsieur?

-Oui? Vous avez encore une question?

-Non. En fait je voulais m'excuser de mon attitude à l'audition, j'ai été grossière. J'ai tendance à devenir agressive sous le coup du trac.

-Ce n'est rien, je le peux le comprendre. mais c'est une chose qu'il faudra corriger avec Mr Gold!" rajouta t-il dans un sourire.

-Merci, mon...

-Archie.

-Merci Archie."

Elle fit mine de s'en aller mais au dernier moment, elle se retourna:

"-Vous savez, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les roux et les hommes à lunettes."

Et elle partit en laissant Archie cloué sur place. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

A 13h, tous les candidats se retrouvèrent pour déjeuner. L'après-midi serait consacré aux choix des chansons pour le prime et aux premières répétitions. Libérée par son cours assez spécial avec Gold, Mary discutait joyeusement et riait avec Ruby et Red. Naturellement, elle inclut dans la conversation James qui était installé en face d'elle. Très vite, ce fut comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Kilian les surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Assise face à Philippe et Ping, Aurore s'amusait et jouait du fait que les deux garçons étaient totalement sous son charme. La petite peste se révélait aussi intelligente et gentiment impertinente. Emma quant à elle ruminait son long et douloureux moment avec Cora. Et le sort, qui décidément avait une dent contre elle, avait placé Jonathan juste en face d'elle. Du coup elle gardait la tête baissait sur son assiette. Quand le jeune homme allongea le bras pour attraper le sel, sa main effleura celle d'Emma. Etendant ses jambes, son pied caressa sa cheville. Ce fut comme une décharge de 100 0000 volts qu'Emma reçut à travers tout le corps.

"-Pardon.

-C'est rien.", marmonna t-elle.

-Donc, tu faisais quoi avant tout ça?"

Jonathan semblait vouloir faire l'effort de s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres et il fallait justement que ce soit avec elle! Elle était décidée à le décourager en lui donnant les réponses les plus courtes possibles et en mono-syllabe de préférence. Mais elle eut l'imprudence de lever les yeux et le sourire du jeune homme fit fondre toutes ses défenses instantanément. Elle lui sourit en retour.

"-Et bien, rien de très intéressant. Des petits boulots par-ci, par-là. J'étais dans un groupe il n'y a pas si longtemps. mais le chanteur/guitariste leader est parti pour un autre groupe. Et une autre fille. Chanteuse de cet autre groupe.

-Je vois. Désolé.

-Pas autant que moi." dit-elle avec une moue de désappointement.

De l'autre côté de la table, Aurore poussa un cri de surprise.

"-Donc en fait, Cora conseille à Emma de coucher une bonne fois pour toute avec Jonathan?" s'exclama t-elle d'une voix forte.

Ledit Jonathan recracha le soda qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir avaler au même moment, Emma passa par toutes les couleurs et Ping, honteux d'être à l'origine de cet embarras à avoir trop parlé tenta de minimiser ses propos. Mais le mal était fait. Emma se leva et sortit du réfectoire. Jonathan n'osa plus bouger jusqu'à ce que tous les autres aient quitté la table.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Les coulisses du studio était en ébullition. ça courait dans tous les sens, s'apostrophait, se criait dessus aussi (enfin, surtout Régina qui criait sur ce pauvre Sidney qui avait commis le sacrilège de sucré le thé de miss Mills avec des sucrettes alors que maintenant c'était avec de la stevia qu'elle le préférait). En régie, Graham était prêt pour lancer le premier prime de _La_ _Storybrooke Star. _Avec autorité, il intima tout le monde de se calmer, s'assura que les cadreurs étaient en place, que chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Dans les loges, les 10 apprentis chanteurs essayaient de tromper leur trac comme ils pouvaient. Mary-Margaret était prête à s'évanouir et n'arrêtait pas de répéter "Je n'y arriverai jamais! Je n'y arriverai jamais!". Aurore s'était isolée pour mieux se concentrer avait-elle dit. En fait elle vomissait tous ce qu'elle avait mangé depuis le matin dans les toilettes. Nanny qui avait compris était auprès d'elle et lui tenait les cheveux.

"-Faut pas se mettre dans cet état-là ma petite! Oh la la! Tu es toute blanche! Je vais aller chercher la maquilleuse qu'elle te remette un peu de rose aux joues.

-Merci, nann... Beurk!"

Archie resta avec eux le plus longtemps possible pour les rassurer avant de rejoindre sa place de juré.

"-Vous serez tous géniaux. Les répétitions ont été très bénéfiques. J'ai confiance en vous. En chacun de vous."

Son regard croisa celui de Ruby qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire, ses yeux enfiévrés tentant de faire passer tous ses sentiments.

"-Je dois y aller. Merde à tous! Mary!

-Oui?

-Tu vas tout déchirer, d'accord?

-Oui!"

En régie, Graham lança le compte à rebours: 5. 4. 3. 2. 1... Lancement générique! Sur le plateau, le chauffeur de salle poussa le public à applaudir et à crier. Le présentateur, Whale, déboula, sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

"-Bonsoir! Bonsoir! Bienvenue pour la première deeeee _La Storybrooke Star_!"

Emma restait, seule, assise sur le sol d'une des loges. Raser les murs, baisser la tête et surtout, surtout éviter Jonathan étaient ses activités préférées depuis 3 jours. Par les hauts-parleurs elle avait entendu le générique, les applaudissements et Whale lançait officiellement le début de l'émission. c'était parti. Plus moyen de reculer.

"-Emma?

-Laisse-moi, Ping.

-Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir mais vraiment, je suis désolé...

-Désolé? Pour crâner devant cette petite péronnelle, tu as divulgué des choses très intimes sur moi, des choses qui ne te regardaient pas et encore moins cette petite dinde! Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça de toi mais tu es bien comme tous les autres!

-Emma, je suis...

-Désolé, je sais. Mais tu seras vraiment désolé quand j'aurai découvert tes petits secrets à toi, ce que tu mets tant d'ardeur à cacher et crois-moi tout le monde sera très vite au courant."

Emma quitta la loge laissant Ping sur place et se cogna à quelqu'un dans son élan.

"-Pardon, je... Et merde!

-Salut Emma. Je...

-Si c'est pour me dire que tu es désolé, j'ai déjà eu la version originale avec Ping, je n'ai pas envie de me taper le remake maintenant. Au revoir Jonathan!"

L'émission se déroulait à merveille. Maléfice jubilait. Malgré le nouveau système sans élimination, le public et les votes étaient au rendez-vous. Les petits assuraient. Certes quelques fausses notes, une présence mal assurée pour certains mais quel qu'il soit, leur charme et leur fraîcheur les sauvaient. Kilian, le beau gosse un peu voyou avait ouvert le bal sous les hurlements des filles hystériques. Une prestation sexy de _Feeling Good_ de Muse. Pour les filles c'est Belle sous les yeux brûlant de désir de Gold qui avait bien du mal à cacher ses préférences qui alla la première au feu avec une version sensuelle et taquine de_ Call Me Maybe_. Gold avait la furieuse sensation qu'elle ne le quittait pas du regard de toute la chanson. Mais il devait prendre ses fantasmes pour la réalité. Elle regardait les caméras, le public. Pourtant elle semblait toujours revenir à lui.

"-Arrête de rêver, mon vieux!" se sermonna t-il.

_I wasn't looking for this,_ _But now you're in my way_

Elle semblait ne chanter que pour lui.

_Hey! I just met you. This is crazy_

Le regard de Belle était planté dans le sien, il en était sûr.

_I didn't know I would feel it, But it's in my way_

C'était dingue, en effet. Mais c'était la jeune fille elle-même qui avait choisi sa chanson, comme ses neuf autres camarades. Et elle ne l'avait pas fait au hasard.

Au milieu de l'émission fut diffusé le reportage sur le casting et les premiers jours des 10 candidats. La séquence d'Aurore au saut du lit fit rire tout le monde sauf la principale intéressée et le journaliste sut monter en mayonnaise la rivalité Kilian/James. Déjà, fans de l'un ou de l'autre s'affrontaient sur réseaux sociaux interposés.

Quant ce fut au tour de Mary-Margaret, chacun retint son souffle. Tous s'étaient pris d'affection pour la douce jeune femme qui avait passé les trois derniers jours à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde, même pour Kilian qui l'avait bousculé et Aurore qui s'était moqué d'elle. En parfaite colocataire, elle avait agi comme si les fameux événements du premier déjeuner n'avait jamais eu lieu. Elle avait même réussi à les faire oublier à Emma. Oh! Pour quelques instants seulement mais c'était déjà ça. Juste avant qu'elle ne rentre sur scène, James lui prit la main.

"-ça va aller. Tu vas être parfaite."

Mary lui sourit et résolue, se jeta dans l'arène.

Son interprétation jazzy et sexy de _Toxic_ de Britney Spears _(note de l'auteur: un peu dans le style de la cover de Yaël Naïm pour ceux qui connaissent)_ emballa le public et laissa les jurés cois. A son retour en coulisses, elle reçut les félicitations chaleureuses de tous ses camarades.

"-Tu étais vraiment formidable, Mary. Et tu es absolument sublime dans cette robe, tu sais.

-Merci, Kilian.", répondit-elle en rougissant. James ne vit pas cela d'un bon oeil.

Les prestations des 7 autres furent toutes appréciées, même si Régina ou Gold ne purent s'empêcher de lancer quelques remarques acerbes à certains. Gold plus particulièrement se montra encore une fois intraitable avec Jonathan et fut copieusement sifflé par le public, tombé quant à lui sous le charme du "gamin". Gold se serait sifflé lui-même de toute façon. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir une attitude tout sauf professionnel. m

Mais de plus en plus, quelque chose le dérangeait vraiment chez lui.

"-5... 4... 3... 2...1... Fin des votes! Dans quelques minutes vous aurez le premier classement de _La Storybrooke Star_. Approchez-vous!"

Whale fit un signe de la main aux 10 candidats, toujours son sourire ultrabright accroché aux lèvres.

"-Maître Booth, notre huissier de justice, m'apporte l'enveloppe. Et voilà j'ai les noms classés du premier, celui qui vous a le plus convaincu, enthousiasmé, ému aussi ce soir au dernier qui devra redoubler d'efforts et de travail pour vous convaincre la semaine prochaine. Car je vous le rappelle: ici, pas d'élimination, jusqu'au bout, chacun aura sa chance et donc aura besoin. de vous! Et donc le premier ou plutôt la première est... Mary-Margaret!"

La jeune femme resta figée, persuadée d'avoir mal entendu ou alors c'était une erreur, le classement partait de la fin!

"-Avancez Mary! Vous êtes première avec 14,3% des votes! Et oui c'était très serré!"

Suivit dans l'ordre: Belle, Ruby, Jonathan, James, Ping, Philippe, Killian, Aurore et Emma. En effet, cette dernière ne fut guère convaincante. A sa décharge, elle avait un trop gros poids sur le coeur pour se sentir concernée par l'enjeu de ce soir.

Dans les coulisses, tous ou presque faisait la fête. Régina et Cora avait quitté les studios à peine les caméras éteintes mais Archie et Gold étaient restés partager la joie et l'euphorie de leurs dix protégés. Sur-excitée Ruby sauta au cou d'Archie et lui planta un smack sur la bouche. Jamais le professeur de chant n'aura autant bégayé, ils crurent même qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Gold, lui, cherchait Belle dans la foule car cadreurs, maquilleurs, habilleuses faisaient la fête aussi. Graham lui-même s'était joint à eux, profitant d'un moment de détente après tout le stress de la journée. Mais ce fut sur Jonathan qu'il tomba.

"-Bonsoir... monsieur."

Le producteur savait qu'il aurait été très grossier de l'ignorer même si comme à chaque fois, il se sentait très mal à l'aise.

"-Bonsoir Jonathan. j'espère que vous n'avez pas mal pris mes réticences, j'essaye de vous faire avancer par...

-Oh, oui! Pas de problème. Vous êtes marié?"

Cette question très personnelle, complètement hors de propos, le perturba.

"-Hein? Heu, non.

-Vous avez des enfants?

-Non.

-Ah. Vous n'aimeriez pas? Avoir un fils.

-Non, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc.

-Apparemment."

Sur ce, Jonathan le laissa sur place, interdit.

"-Vraiment très étrange, ce garçon.

-Vous parlez tout seul?"

Belle se tenait face à lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

"-Belle! Félicitations! Mes conseils ont porté leurs fruits à ce que j'ai pu voir. Vous étiez merveilleuse et oserai-je dire (et il chuchota) vous fûtes ma préférée, c'est vous qui auriez du être la première."

La jeune fille éclata de rire. Un beau rire en cascades et harmonieux.

"-Mais travaillerons-nous encore ensemble? J'ai tellement d'autres choses à apprendre. En séance privé peut-être? Vous pensez que ce serait possible?

-Heu... Oui, oui. je pense que cela peut se faire." répondit, perturbé, Gold. Décidément, ces gosses avaient le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens!

Kilian, lui, ne quittait pas Mary-Margaret, la couvrant de compliments et d'oeillades séductrices.

"-A quoi tu joues? l'attrapa dans un coin James.

-Que veux-tu dire? Elle est mignonne et toute fraîche encore. Je suis sûre qu'elle est encore vierge!

-Si tu lui fais du mal!

-Oh! James le preux chevalier! Et bien, tente ta chance et que le meilleur gagne!"

Et Kilian retourna vers Mary-Margaret. mais celle-ci était auprès d'Emma et lui fit signe de ne pas s'avancer plus. Le jeune homme fut contrarié mais n'insista pas. Après tout, il avait la petite Belle là-bas et elle n'était pas mal non plus! Quant à Ruby, elle essayait de se dépêtrer de Whale qui était très mais alors très insistant. Ce fut Archie qui vint à son secours.

"-Excusez-moi mais j'ai deux ou trois choses à voir avec Ruby après sa prestation.

-Cela peut attendre demain, non?

-Hélas, ils sont dix et demain je n'y penserai plus. Comme on dit, battons le fer quand il est encore chaud!"

Et il s'éloigna en emportant la jeune femme reconnaissante


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Le lendemain de cette soirée mémorable, il fut décidé de laisser une journée off aux 10 aspirants chanteurs. La veille avait été épuisante de stress et d'émotions, même la productrices de show miss Maléfice en convenait.

Balades et séances de shopping furent au programme à la grande joie de la majorité. Seule Emma avait décidé de rester à l'hôtel malgré l'insistance de Mary-Margaret.

Aurore était partie aux bras de Philippe et de Ping. Belle, Ruby et Mary restèrent ensemble faire les boutiques. Les trois jeunes femmes admiraient une paire d'escarpins vertigineux dans une vitrine ("- Je ne tiendrai jamais debout sur des trucs pareils! -Elles sont sublimes! -Je les préférerai en rouge.") quand Kilian s'immisça derrière elle.

"-Salut les filles? Besoin d'un chevalier servant?" leur susurra t-il en glissant un bras autour de la taille de Mary-Margaret qui rougit instantanément.

"-Ou même de deux?"

James s'était matérialisé auprès d'eux comme par magie. Kilian en fut très contrarié mais il ne pouvait le montrer et fit bonne figure en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Mais aucun ne fut dupe et certainement pas James qui, habilement, libéra Mary de son étreinte.

Toute l'après-midi ce fut un duel entre les deux garçons pour accaparer l'attention de la jeune femme. Ce jeu amusa follement Ruby et Belle.

Tous furent rentrés en fin d'après-midi, heureux de cette journée d'insouciance.

Après le dîner, c'étaient des cris, des rires et beaucoup de raffut dans le couloir. Nanny tentait sans conviction de les calmer, juste pour la forme. Ils étaient jeunes, avaient vécu de sacrés moments depuis la semaine dernière, ils avaient bien le droit de se défouler un peu! Et tant pis pour les autres clients de l'hôtel qui râlaient un peu! Quand Jonathan croisa Emma, celle-ci l'ignora superbement et il ne tenta même pas une approche. Mais il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la chambre de Ping.

Kilian discutait avec Mary, adossée au mur du couloir. Quand il vit du coin de l'oeil arriver James à la porte de sa chambre et tourner la tête vers eux, il lança d'une voix forte:

"-Et bien bonne nuit, douce et jolie, Mary!"

Et sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de réagir, il lui vola un baiser. Il jeta un regard vers James et satisfait du résultat, il regagna sa chambre.

Emma se tenait devant Ping qui ne savait quoi répondre.

"-Alors? Une explication, Ping?.. ou dois-je t'appeler Mulan?"

En plus de répéter, Emma avait profité de sa journée pour se renseigner sur lui. Elle avait bien trouvé Ping Fa, sa page facebook, son twitter et tout plein d'informations intéressantes. Comme l'existence d'une soeur jumelle, Mulan. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux jumeaux peuvent se ressembler. A part un détail: cette fine cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière de Mulan. Même cicatrice car elle avait vu sur le soi-disant Ping qui se trouvait devant elle.

"-Je t'en prie, ne dis rien!

-Quoi? Garder ton secret? Comme tu as gardé le mien?

-Je t'ai dit...

-Que tu étais désolée, j'avais compris. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi t'inscrire sous l'identité de ton frère?

-Je ne sais pas. j'ai toujours été très "garçon manqué" et je ne me voyais pas faire cette aventure en tant que fille.

-Et personne ne le sait?

-Mulan est censée être en stage en Angleterre pour 3 mois. Bien sûr, c'est Ping qui y est... en garçon, je te rassure, précisa t-il (ou elle) dans un sourire en voyant la mine dubitative d'Emma, ma mère bien sûr a deviné. Impossible pour elle de ne pas reconnaître ses propres enfants. Pour les autres, c'est assez facile. Alors, tu vas me dénoncer?

-Non", Emma était en colère contre lui... elle mais elle avait parlé sans penser à mal, juste pour accaparer l'attention d'une jeune femme qui lui plaisait trop. La dénoncer serait un acte délibéré et elle se sentait sale rien que de s'imaginer le faire, "Mais toi, tu devrais le faire. Tu ne trompes pas seulement une émission, une production, un public, un jury. Mais aussi une personne qui t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup."

Le reste de la semaine fut chargé en travail et répétitions. Peu habitués à un tel rythme, les 10 candidats commençaient à accuser le coup. Gold, Régina et Cora se montraient très exigeants quand ils passaient prodiguer leurs enseignements. Tout en étant aussi rigoureux, Archie savait mieux les prendre et les ménager.

"-Pour obtenir le meilleur d'eux.", aimait-il à répéter.

Ruby le trouvait vraiment trop adorable.

Mary était attristée. Elle voyait bien que James l'évitait et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. La jeune fille était flattée de l'intérêt de Kilian. C'était un bel homme, beau parleur mais il ne faisait pas battre son coeur et ne rendait pas ses mains moites comme James le faisait.

"-Je ne dois pas lui plaire", soupirait-elle.

Belle eut droit à une nouvelle séance de travail avec Gold mais toujours pas en cours particulier. Elle le "partageait" cette fois-ci avec Ruby et Jonathan. Le producteur, lui, en était à la fois contrarié et soulagé. Il avait décidé de prendre ses distances avec la jeune femme. Son inclination pour cette petite allait finir par se voir! Et finie sa réputation! Ou plutôt bonjour au cliché du producteur libidineux qui profite de ses "protégées". Régina s'en donnerait à coeur joie! Et il avait déjà joué ce jeu trop souvent. Il se montra alors plus dur et plus froid avec la jeune Belle qui ne comprenait pas.

Régina justement travaillait avec Emma, Kilian et Ping. Elle les accompagnait même au chant. Si le drame qu'elle avait vécu il y a 10 ans ne lui permettait plus d'être la grande cantatrice qu'elle avait été, elle pouvait encore pousser la note et impressionner ces jeunes ignorants.

Mais alors qu'elle accompagnait Emma encore et encore

"-Pour pouvoir nous offrir un spectacle un peu moins lamentable que la semaine dernière!"

elle vit Cora entrer dans la salle. Perdant ses moyens, elle fit quelques fausses notes et sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Sa mère leva les yeux au plafond.

"-Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller."

Les trois candidats une fois sortis, elle se donna une contenance en rangeant les partitions.

"-Je préférerai que tu ne viennes pas me déranger quand je travaille.", lança t-elle sans même jeter un regard à sa mère restée à la porte.

"-Je t'en prie, ne sois pas aussi puéril, Régina! Il va bien falloir que nous en discutions une bonne fois pour toute.

-Peut-être mais pas ce soir. Au revoir, mère."

Le deuxième prime arriva si vite que les 10 candidats paniquaient.

"-Nous ne sommes pas prêts! ça va être horribles!"

Archie tentait patiemment de les rassurer. Passé la spontanéité et la douce ignorance de la première, il savait par expérience que la deuxième était plus redoutable à affronter.

"-Allez! Tous en cercle avec moi et Nanny."

La vieille femme amena, en les tenant par la taille, Mary-Margaret et Aurore qui tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Une fois tous réunis, ils improvisèrent un cri de guerre.

"-Alors, alors? Prêts les enfants?" Whale rentrait dans la pièce avec sa décontraction de vieux routier de la télé malgré son âge (relativement) jeune.

"Hello ma belle...Belle!"

La jeune femme ignora ce jeux de mot vaseux, bien appuyé par un clin d'oeil limite salace. Décontenancé par ce mépris, lui qui d'habitude les faisait toutes tomber, Whale s'en alla queue entre les jambes, si vous me permettez cette expression.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...!

"-Bonsoir, bonsoir! Bienvenue au deuxième numéro de votre _Storybrooke Star_! La semaine dernière vous avez fait connaissance avec nos dix aspirants stars. Vous avez déjà choisi et soutenu vos chouchous. Ce soir ils auront besoin de vous plus que jamais! Mary-Margaret sera t-elle confirmée dans son rôle de favorite ou s'écroulera t-elle?"

A cette phrase, la pauvre déglutit.

"-Emma saura t-elle vous convaincre ce soir? Voyons déjà ce qu'en pensent nos quatre jurés qui ont travaillé avec eux toute cette semaine?"

Régina ne lâcha que quelques mots mais assez pour comprendre qu'aucun ne l'avait vraiment impressionné jusque là, Archie se montra beaucoup plus enthousiaste et encourageant pour le moral des 10 jeunes chanteurs, Cora s'exprima de façon si énigmatique que personne ne sut dire si elle était contente ou non et enfin Gold parla en termes très professionnels et seulement professionnels.

Emma, en bonne dernière, était la première à passer. Elle attendait d'entendre son nom hurler par Whale pour la lancer. Les techniciens, stagiaires qui étaient censés être avec elle et la faire entrer au bon moment étaient affairés ailleurs. De toute façon elle était assez grande pour savoir quoi faire. Mais elle entendit quelqu'un arrivait derrière elle, elle jeta un oeil rapide mais se retourna complètement quand son cerveau eut imprimé que ce n'était une personne de la production mais Jonathan.

"-Je vais bientôt devoir y aller, je n'ai pas le temps...

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi."

Celle-là elle ne s'y attendait pas!

"-Tu quoi?

-Tu me plais beaucoup aussi et...

-Stop, d'accord? Tu n'es qu'un gamin. Toute cette histoire, c'est un malentendu, les divagations d'une vieille folle qui transfert ses propres perversions sur les autres. Je ne suis PAS amoureuse de toi, d'accord?

-Je crois surtout que tu es lâche." lâcha t-il en tournant les talons.

Et ce fut les larmes aux yeux qu'Emma entra en scène. Avant que les lumières ne s'allument sur elle, la jeune chanteuse sut se ressaisir, décidée à ne plus se laisser guider par son coeur. Elle avait répété sans relâche toute la semaine, tentant de reconstruire l'épaisse carapace qu'elle avait idiotement laissé se fissurer. Et résolue et guerrière, elle offrit une interprétation de _Skyfall _digne des plus grandes beautés froides des James Bond.

_You may have my number, _

_you can take my name_

_But you'll never have my heart_

"-Je vois que tu t'es bien ressaisie depuis la semaine dernière et tu as beaucoup travaillé. Bravo."

Le compliment de Gold ne la toucha pas plus que ça.

James troublé et même fâché par l'idylle naissante entre Mary-Margaret et Kilian, ne brilla pas sur sa reprise de _You're Amazing (Just The Way You Are)_ de Bruno Mars.

"-Je suis profondément déçue. Tu pensais que tu adressais cette chanson à qui? A un lampadaire pour être aussi peu convaincant?", le tança Cora.

Ruby sur Four Non Blondes, Belle sur _Unfaithful_ et Philippe en reprenant _Billie Jean _avec quelques pas de danse dont le fameux moonwalkenchantèrent le public et à divers degré le jury.

Quand ce fut au tour de Mary-Margaret, il y eut moins de chaleur de la part des autres candidats autour d'elle. Mais on ne peut les en blâmer car le jeune femme avait prouvé depuis qu'elle était une redoutable concurrente. Elle séduisit pourtant encore tout le monde avec une reprise de Selah Sue.

Ping intriguait les jurés et le public. Son physique androgyne, sa pudeur excessive dérangeaient autant qu'ils fascinaient. Emma suivit sa prestation avec intérêt. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait son secret, elle partageait un lien particulier avec elle. Jonathan quant à lui avait déjà conquis les coeurs, Aurore divisait: on l'adorait ou on la détestait, Kilian faisait toujours hurler les filles.

Enfin Maître Booth apporta les résultats peu après 23h. Mary-Margaret se fit souffler la première place par Belle et arriva deuxième de la soirée, suivirent dans l'ordre Kilian, Emma qui faisait donc une remontée spectaculaire, Jonathan, Ruby, Ping, Aurore, Phillipe et en dernier James qui n'avait pas décroché un seul sourire. Le classement provisoire donnait donc:

en première place Mary-Margaret et Belle ex-aequo, Ruby et Jonathan troisièmes ex-aequo, Kilian cinquième, Ping sixième, Emma septième, James huitième et Aurore et Philippe ex-aequo en dernier.

"-Au revoir, merci de nous avoir suivi et à la semaine prochaine!"

Malgré ses tentatives d'esquives, Gold finit par être coincé par Belle.

"-Monsieur! Monsieur?

-Oui?

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? je vous ai déçu?"

Les grands yeux bleus inquiets plantés dans les siens mirent à mal les bonnes résolutions du producteur.

"-Non! Non, Belle. Vous étiez fantastiques, une fois de plus.

-Alors c'est toujours d'accord pour la séance privée? De travail.

-Oui, on va essayer d'organiser cela cette semaine. Mais je ne vous promets rien!

-Super!"

Le sourire radieux de la jeune femme illumina son visage et elle courut rejoindre ses camarades.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Quatre jours après ce deuxième prime, tous travaillait avec plus d'ardeur. Ils s'étaient pris au jeu et chacun souhaitait, plus ou moins de façon avouée, être le premier lors du prochain prime.

Belle avait réussi à obtenir sa séance privée. Gold avait plaidé qu'il serait bon, pour tous les candidats bien sûr, d'avoir leur moment privilégié... avec les quatre membres du jury! Elle était lancée dans une interprétation très suggestive de _Déshabillez-moi_, une idée à elle, se défendit Gold en son for intérieur, si jamais il y avait vraiment quelqu'un là-haut qui savait tout, entendait tout.

_Déshabillez-moi_

_Déshabillez-moi_

_Mais pas tout de suite_

_Mais pas trop vite_

"-Elle joue! tenta de se raisonner Gold. Elle ne te fait pas vraiment des avances, c'est un rôle."

Quand elle vint entourer ses bras autour de son cou et susurrer la chanson dans son oreille gauche, il n'en fut plus aussi convaincu.

"-Belle... murmura t-il, Faîtes attention, je ne suis qu'un homme.

-J'espère bien que vous êtes un homme." ironisa t-elle. Il ne tint plus. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et pressa son corps contre le sien, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

"-Mr Gold!" s'amusa t-elle. Il allait l'embrasser quand il vit Jonathan dans l'embrasure de la la repoussa plus violemment qu'il ne le voulut. Il était en faute. Il était juré, il avait cinquante ans et Belle à peine 21. mais c'était autre chose. Cette flamme dans les yeux du jeune homme.

"-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale pervers!

-Je ne vous permets pas!

-Un pervers! Un menteur! Un manipulateur! Et un lâche!"

Gold crût que son coeur s'arrêtait. Comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour ne pas comprendre. Bien sûr que le jeune garçon le dérangeait, lui rappelait quelqu'un de façon étrange. C'était lui! Il se voyait maintenant si clairement dans cette expression de colère.

_Vous êtes marié?_

_Vous avez des enfants?_

_Vous n'aimeriez pas? Avoir un fils._

"-Bae?"

_Flashback_

_"-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfant, Mila! Tu le savais!_

_-Eli, écoute-moi!_

_-Comment as-tu osé me faire un enfant dans le dos?_

_-C'était un accident. Comment toi, tu oses m'accuser d'une telle chose?"_

_Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes. 5 ans. 5 ans qu'elle ne vivait que pour lui, sa carrière. Et elle avait accepté toutes ses maîtresses, ces starlettes et aspirantes chanteuses prêtes à tout pour réussir. Elle l'aimait tant. Alors oui, il avait toujours dit qu'il ne se voyait pas père mais cet enfant à naître était un cadeau. Et aujourd'hui, sa carrière était lancée, non? Elle resterait à la maison, s'occuperait de l'enfant._

_"-Tu crois que je veux rester assistant toute ma vie? Je deviendrai le plus grand producteur de tous les temps! Et ce n'est pas la question. JE NE VEUX PAS D'ENFANT! Si tu le gardes, tu me perds. Tu dois choisir: lui ou moi."_

_7 mois plus tard_

_"-Allo?_

_-Eli? C'est Mila._

_Je t'appelai juste pour te dire qu'il est né. C'est un garçon. Je l'ai appelé Baelfire. Bae. Ma mère trouve que c'est un nom à coucher dehors mais mon père, lui, trouve ça joli. Il faut dire que je lui ai donné son nom en deuxième prénom, Jonathan._

_-Mila... je suis désolée... je ne peux pas... je ne saurai pas..._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai fait mon deuil. Je n'aurai pas de remords ni de regrets. Mais toi, Eli?"_

_Fin du Flashback_

Jonathan quitta la salle à toute allure renversant tout et tous sur son passage. Il ne s'arrêta pas même quand Aurore l'apostropha:

"-Tu pourrais t'excuser au moins!"

Il alla se réfugier dans une salle déserte, se laissa tomber au sol et enfin laissa ses larmes couler. Il avait espéré mais sa mère avait raison: son père n'était qu'un lâche égoïste et séducteur.

Il était prostré là depuis un temps indéfinissable quand Emma passa le pas de la porte. Tout le monde ne parlait que du coup d'éclat du jeune homme. Elle s'approcha et au son de ses pas, il leva les yeux. Laissant enfin parlé son coeur et ses désirs, la jeune femme s'assit à califourchon sur lui, prit son visage entre ses mains, le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux et l'embrassa. D'abord doux et tendre, leur baiser se fit plus passionné et intense. Ils laissèrent leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre. Jouant à passer leurs doigts sous leurs t-shirts et leurs ceintures. Pourtant, Jonathan se détacha.

"-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça par pitié.

-Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à faire ça par pitié, idiot.", répondit-elle dans un baiser encore plus fougueux.

Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille et il en profita pour la soulever et la basculer sur le dos sous lui. Emma eut le souffle coupé. Il n'était assurément plus un gamin.

"-Je dois te dire autre chose. J'ai menti...

-Quoi? Tu n'as pas 17 ans? Tu es encore plus jeune, c'est ça?

-Non, sourit-il, non, j'ai bien 17 ans. j'en aurai même 18 ans dans deux semaines.

-Ouf...

-Mon vrai nom est Baelfire. Bae. Et si je me suis inscrit au casting, c'était pour rencontrer mon père. Gold... Tu m'en veux? Dis quelque chose.

-Bae, répondit Emma après quelques secondes, c'est joli."

Et elle cambra les reins pour mieux l'accueillir.

Gold avait fait partir Belle peu après la fuite de Bae. Juste le temps de reprendre ses esprits. La jeune femme n'avait pas osé poser de questions. Elle fut donc incapable de répondre aux sollicitations pressantes de ses camarades qui avaient vu Jonathan quittait furieux le théâtre.

Resté seul, le père indigne s'était assis sur la scène et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Père. Il était père.

"-Je suis père." répétait-il.

Oh bien sûr, il connaissait l'existence de Bae. Mais celle-ci était restée virtuelle, juste un nom prononcé au téléphone. Quand le jeune homme l'avait interrogé, son souvenir ne s'était rappelé à lui que quelques centièmes de secondes. Il ne pouvait être le père d'un enfant qu'il n'avait pas reconnu. Qu'il n'avait même jamais vu. Mais le virtuel était devenu réel. Son fils avait un visage, une voix. Et il était en colère. Comme il devait haïr ce père lâche, égoïste et décevant!

_Je n'aurai pas de remords, ni de regrets. Mais toi, Eli?_

Il rit tristement. Mila avait douloureusement vu juste.

Emma et Bae se faisaient discrets. Ils n'avaient pas du tout envie d'être le centre d'attraction du groupe et surtout d'exciter le goût du drama de la production qui verrait dans leur liaison un formidable réservoir de reportages plus mièvres et culcul la praline les uns que les autres sur LE couple de _La Storybrooke Star_. Surtout qu'ils rongeaient leur frein depuis le début d'idylle capoté entre Mary-Margaret et James et que cette même Mary-Margaret avait pris ses distances avec le beau Kilian (il faut dire que Belle l'avait mise en garde après les avoir vu flirté. Après le premier prime, le jeune homme l'avait ouvertement dragué!). Il y avait bien le trio ambigu Aurore/Ping/Phillipe mais là cela devenait trop sulfureux et risquait d'effrayer la fameuse ménagère.

Quand toutes les chambres semblaient endormies, ils se retrouvaient où ils pouvaient. Un couloir isolé, un recoin sombre... Surtout pour parler et se câliner un peu. Difficile d'avoir une vie intime et sexuelle quand on partage sa chambre dans un hôtel bondé! Sauf un soir où, fait exceptionnel, Emma portait une ravissante jupe courte (un exercice de Cora pour laisser s'exprimer sa féminité et se libérait de l'armure vestimentaire dont elle se parait: jean, veste, bottes hautes "Et pas un centimètre de peau en vue!"). Bae ne résista pas à la tentation de glisser d'abord sa main, puis sa langue entre ses cuisses. Emma se montra d'abord réticente ("-Quelqu'un peut arriver et nous voir ou nous entendre!"). Mais elle s'abandonna vite, c'était trop bon! Quand elle atteignit l'orgasme, elle se dit que finalement elle porterait peut-être des jupes plus souvent.

La jeune femme avait toutefois parlé de ses amours à une personne, sa douce et devenue fidèle amie Mary-Margaret. Après tout elle avait supporté sa tristesse, sa colère, sa mauvaise humeur et son sale caractère pendant deux semaines et sans jamais demandé d'explications. Elle avait même passé des heures à être juste là, silencieuse et réconfortante. Et quand Emma avait fini par tout lui révélé, elle ne lui reprocha pas d'avoir gardé la secret malgré tout cela et se réjouit sincèrement pour son amie. Par contre le secret de Jonathan alias Bae restait un secret.

Le club des 10 était dans le théâtre. Archie arriva le sourire aux lèvres.

"-Pour le troisième prime de samedi, un petit défi. Chacun va chanter une chanson à contre-emploi. Par exemple, Mary-Margaret, nous avons choisi pour toi _Dirrrrty_ de Christina Aguilera.

-QUOI?

-Je suis impatient de voir ça!

-Puisque tu as pris la parole, pour toi Kilian ce sera _Comme d'habitude_ de Claude François.

-Oh non! La loose!"

Et ainsi le professeur de chant distribua à chacun sa chanson. _God Save The Queen_ des Sex Pistols pour James, Lorie avec _A 20 ans_ pour Ruby, _Quelqu'un m'a dit_ de Carla Bruni pour Emma, _Price Tag_ de Jessie J pour Aurore, _Dude Looks Like a Lady_ d'Aerosmith pour Philippe, _On Va s'Aimer_ de Gilbert Montagné pour Ping, Belle tomba sur _Le Tourbillon de la Vie_ de Jeanne Moreau et enfin _Baby_ de Justin Bieber pour Jonathan/Bae.

Si certains se lamentaient et récriminaient, d'autres s'amusaient des choix singuliers d'Archie.

Tout de suite ils se mirent au travail. Ils riaient d'entendre Kilian entonner les premières notes d'une chanson de Claude François, James tenter de chanter du rock ou Mary se désespérer d'être aussi sexy qu'un poireau sous lexomyl. Mais très vite, l'ambiance devint studieuse, ils se séparèrent en quatre ou cinq groupes pour travailler.

Nous étions à la veille du troisième prime. Emma rentrait dans sa chambre après un tête-à-tête éprouvant avec Régina. Elle trouva Mary-Margaret et Aurore à discuter, assises sur l'un des lits. Cette dernière avait les yeux rougis. Emma se demanda si Ping/Mulan y était pour quelque chose.

"-Oh Emma! Aurore ne se sent pas très bien. ça ne t'ennuie pas si elle reste dormir ici? Tu pourras prendre sa chambre.", regard et sourire très appuyés de Mary.

Emma se pencha vers elle et murmura:

"-C'est très gentil mais tu oublies qu'"il" partage aussi sa chambre et qu'on ne manquera pas de remarquer son absence.

-Oh je suis sûre que James aura la classe de faire comme s'il n'aura rien remarqué.

-En parlant de James, où tu en es avec lui?"

Les yeux de Mary-Margaret se voilèrent.

"-Il faut que je me résigne, je ne lui plais pas.

-Mary! Arrête de te torturer pour rien. Prends les devants et va lui parler une bonne fois pour toute!

-J'essayerai."

"-Bien. C'est le troisième prime, ça devient la routine pour vous!

-En effet, Aurore est encore la tête dans la cuvette. La routine!"

Tous explosèrent de rire, avec plus ou moins de scrupules.

"-Allez! On reste concentré!"

"-James! James!

-Mary-Margaret?

-Je peux te parler? En privé."

Les deux jeunes gens s'isolèrent dans un couloir presque désert.

"-Je voulais savoir. Tu m'en veux? J'ai fait quelque chose?

-No... Non, pourquoi?

-Et bien, on s'entendait bien, je pensais même que...

-Oui, on est amis, Mary, bien sûr.

-Amis?

-Oui. Enfin je me doute que Kilian ne verrait pas ça d'un bon oeil donc...

-Qu'est-ce que Kilian vient faire là-dedans?

-Vous sortez ensemble, non?

-MAIS PAS DU TOUT!"

Le rouge lui était monté aux joues et elle avait parlé plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. En baissant la voix:

"-Pas du tout. Pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareil?

-Vous vous êtes embrassés, dans le couloir. Et...

-IL m'a embrassé. Et c'est tout. Donc non, nous ne sortons pas ensemble."

James snetit une bouffée de joie l'envahir.

"-Tant mieux. Car tu es trop bien pour ce type. Tu es peut-être trop bien pour moi aussi mais...

-JAMES! En scène dans cinq minutes!" cria un assistant au bout du couloir.

"-On parlera après l'émission." lui dit doucement Mary-Margaret.

-"D'accord!"

Et il disparut.

James lança le show. Sur sa reprise très personnel de _God Save The Queen_, il déchaîna le public. Il montra de lui une facette rock et sexy qu'on ne lui connaissait pas encore. Les quatre jurés en étaient ravis. Oui, même Régina!

A la fin de sa chanson, il fut rejoint au centre de la scène par Whale qui devait avoir un sacré mal de mâchoire à la fin de chaque émission à sourire comme ça!

-"Et bien! Et bien! James! Vous avez mis tout le monde à vos pieds! Les filles dans l'assistance sont hystériques!"

Et en réponse, les jeunes ados (mais aussi des femmes plus âgées) se mirent à crier.

"-Oh la la! Quel succès! Mais hélas, le coeur de notre James bat déjà pour une bien jolie demoiselle."

Comment savait déjà t-il pour Mary-Margaret?

"-Et elle est là ce soir poiur lui faire la surprise. James, accueillez avec moi votre petite amie, Kathryn!"

Le jeune homme resta interloqué. Dans les coulisses, le coeur de Mary-Margaret se brisa.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

"-Bonsoir Kathryn! Vous êtes adorable!"

Whale ne pouvait s'empêcher de flirter avec le moindre jupon qui passait à sa portée!

La jeune femme, blonde, des yeux bleus clairs, s'accrocha, toute timide, au bras de James.

"-Alors? ça fait combien de temps vous deux?

-4 ans.

-4 ans?! Mais vous êtes un vieux couple! Ah ah ah!"

Whale riait de toutes ses dents. James, très mal à l'aise, un peu en colère même, avait bien du mal à faire bonne figure. Il dut se retenir de soupirer de libération quand Whale le renvoya en coulisses accompagné de Kathryn.

Mais il lui faussa compagnie dès qu'il put, à la recherche de Mary-Margaret. Il la trouva dans une des loges, entourée des quatre autres filles.

-"-Mary! Je dois t'expliquer!

-Vas t-en, toi! Tu lui as fais assez de mal! aboya Emma.

"-Non, Mary... Tu dois m'écouter..."

Ruby s'avança vers lui si menaçante, presque en montrant les dents, qu'il partit sans insister plus.

"-Tous les hommes sont les mêmes. Les mêmes." se désola Aurore.

La soirée se déroula tant bien que mal et si les filles redoutèrent que la prestation de Mary pâtisse de l'attitude lamentable de James, il en fut bien autrement. Au contraire, galvanisée, résolue et en colère, la jeune chanteuse offrit un show qui époustoufla tout le monde. c'était comme un "Voilà ce que tu rates, ducon!" à cet imbécile de James. Aguicheuse, sexy, un peu vulgaire aussi mais juste ce qu'il fallait, Mary fit tomber toutes les mâchoires. Elle assura plus que jamais son rôle d'archie-favorite.

Quand Emma croisa Mulan dans un couloir, déjà bien énervée, elle ne passa pas par quatre chemins.

"-A quoi tu joues avec Aurore?

-Quoi?

-Hier elle est venue pleurer dans notre chambre et ce soir, elle porte tout le chagrin du monde sur ses épaules (même si maintenant elle le partageait avec Mary pensa t-elle). Tu ne lui as rien dit, ça se saurait alors qu'as-tu fait?

-J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, j'ai mis de la distance.

-Comment?

-Je lui ai juste dit que...

-Tu ne l'aimais pas?

-Elle s'en remettra, elle a Philippe...

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien aux femmes, finalement tu es bien Ping!"

Et Mulan resta un moment songeuse avant de réaliser que c'était bientôt son tour de passer sur scène.

L'émission s'était terminée depuis plusieurs minutes. Les coulisses et le plateau devenait désert. Cette soirée avait encore vu le sacre de Mary. L'ironie du destin avait fait que James était arrivé deuxième. Unis au sommet malgré tout. Avaient suivi Ruby, Emma, Philippe, Kilian, Belle, Ping et Aurore.

Régina restait seule. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle et se retrouvait encore un tête-à-tête avec elle-même. Sidney, plein de sollicitude, avait insisté pour la ramener chez elle mais cela l'avait juste un peu plus énervée. Oui, il était payé pour ça mais comme il pouvait l'agacer parfois! En entendant des pas approcher, elle redouta que son fidèle assistant revienne à la charge. Elle se retourna, prête à lui servir une réplique bien cinglante, mais ce n'était pas Sidney. C'était Graham, le réalisateur. Barbe de trois jours, la mine fatigué.

"-Oh! Vous êtes encore là?

-Apparemment."

Elle s'approcha de lui. Il n'était pas du tout son genre et il était trop rustre, simple. Il sentait la transpiration. Pourtant Régina se sentait irrésistiblement attirée. Et elle devait l'avouer elle avait profondément besoin de chaleur humaine, d'un peu de tendresse. Et de sexe aussi. Elle l'embrassa sauvagement. D'abord surpris, Graham se laissa faire, il aimait les femmes entreprenantes, au fort caractère, même un peu chiantes. Elle le plaqua contre le mur et sans équivoque, posa sa main sur sa braguette.

Graham finissait de se rhabiller. Royale, Régina fumait une cigarette à la fenêtre en ne portant rien d'autre que son soutien-gorge et sa jupe crayon taille haute.

"-Dis-moi, tu dois savoir, toi.

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi la production a tellement tenu à engager ma mère et moi?

-En fait, c'est ta mère qui a joué de ses relations pour être le quatrième juré."

Régina le regarda, interdite.

Gold s'était convaincu qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion avec Bae. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et le lendemain de l'émission, prétexta une séance de travail privé pour se retrouver seul avec son fils. Cela lui faisait encore bizarre d'utiliser ce mot. _Mon fils._ Il avait d'abord craint qu'il refuse de venir mais à l'heure dite, il l'attendait déjà assis sur la scène du théâtre. Pile là où Gold avait réalisé quelques jours plus tôt. Le producteur profita qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu arriver pour le regarder. Sa tignasse brune, ses yeux, il ressemblait terriblement à Mila. mais dans ses expressions il y avait de lui aussi.

"-Oh! Vous êtes là?"

Il avait levé ses grands yeux noirs vers lui.

"-Bonjour, Bae."

Ce dernier se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

"-Bae. je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas assuré, j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Mais laisse-moi me rattraper.

-Devenir un père?

-Disons, d'abord un ami. Après on verra."

Bae lui sourit et ce sourire valut toutes les récompenses, disques d'or et millions du monde.

"-Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit plus difficile, pour te l'avouer.

-J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Emma. Tu as fait des choix il y a des années, c'est comme ça, c'est la vie. Et je n'ai pas eu une vie malheureuse.

-Emma? Tu es proche d'elle, non?

-On est ensemble.

-Vraiment? Elle n'est pas un peu... "vieille" pour toi?"

Le regard de Bae fut éloquent.

"-Ouais... Oublies ce que je viens de dire. (silence) Et donc Mila a été une mère fabuleuse, j'en suis sûre.

-Oui et puis il y avait papa.

-Papa?

-Oui, Leroy. Maman l'a épousé quand j'étais encore bébé. C'est lui mon père."

Gold ressentit la jalousie et le regret lui serrer le coeur.

Mulan avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait tout avoué. D'abord à Aurore et Philippe, en privé. Elle leur devait bien ça. Finalement, ils l'avaient pris mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Ils l'assaillirent de question (-Pourquoi? -Comment? -Et c'est pour ça que tu as été si bizarre ces derniers jours! Quelle idiote tu es!") et Aurore ne parut troublée d'être attirée par une fille que quelques secondes avant de redevenir la jeune femme insouciante et taquine qu'elle était. Puis elle avoua la vérité au reste du groupe et aux jurés. Tous, excepté Emma bien sûr, la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

"-Et bien ça pour un rebondissement, c'est un rebondissement."

Archie finit par briser le silence.

"-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

-Je vois déjà d'ici le buzz! On avoue tout au prochain prime! Mulan, tu joues notre jeu, après ce que tu as fait, tu nous dois bien ça!" s'emporta Maléfice.

Mulan pensa qu'elle ne leur devait rien du tout mais elle prit sur elle et acquiesça. Elle voulait rester.

"-Bien! Puisque le problème est réglé, revenons au prime de samedi. ce sera spécial duo! Ruby et Belle sur _Téléphone_ de Lady Gaga et Beyoncé, Emma et Jonathan (vraiment? Archie ne leur avait-il pas lancé un clin d'oeil en prononçant leurs noms?) sur _Don't Look Back In Anger_ d'Oasis, Mary-Margaret et James (comme par hasard!) _A ma place_ de Zazie et Axel Bauer (James était heureux, il allait pouvoir profiter des répétitions pour parler à Mary qui le fuyait depuis le triste épisode "Kathryn" et elle était toujours escortée par au moins l'une des filles), Aurore et Philippe...

-Pardon! Monsieur?

-Oui?

-Cela peut-il être un trio? Avec Mulan?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas. Kilian se retrouve tout seul du coup.

-ça me dérange pas.

-C'est une spéciale duos Kilian.

-S'ils font un trio, je peux faire un solo!

-Oh! Vous me fatiguez Kilian!" soupira Régina qui s'ennuyait dans son coin.

-Bon, bon! Pas de panique! Ok, un trio Aurore/Pi... Heu Mulan/Phillipe sur _This Love_ de Maroon Five et si ça convient à tout le monde, Mulan rechantera avec Kilian sur _Wild World_. C'est bon pour tout le monde?

Silence approbateur.

-Très bien alors au boulot!"

Mais avant de se séparer, tous les candidats se pressèrent Mulan de questions. les réactions étaient chaleureuses, voire amusées.

"-Et bien! Tu nous as bien eu!

-Moi je m'en doutais, fanfaronna Kilian.

-Oh c'est ça! Si c'était le cas, tu l'aurais draguer" le tacla Ruby.

James utilisait tous les subterfuges possibles mais Mary-Margaret restait intransigeante.

"-James, c'est strictement professionnel. Alors travaillons et c'est tout.

-Je dois te parler de Kathryn.

-Ta petite amie. Depuis 4 ans. Le grand amour. J'avais bien compris samedi.

-Non. Non..."

Mais la jeune femme refusait de l'écouter et s'arrangeait pour n'être jamais seule avec lui.

Belle, elle, essayait à tout prix de se retrouver avec Gold. Il l'évitait depuis deux semaines. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle l'avait bien compris. Mais la jeune femme était volontaire et têtue. Elle aurait son explication.

L'occasion se présenta quelques jours plus tard. le producteur avait prétexté qu'il y avait des candidats qui avait plus besoin de ses conseils qu'elle pour ne pas se retrouver seule ou même en groupe avec elle. Mais à la fin de sa séance avec Mulan, elle le coinça dans le théâtre.

"-Nous devons parler.

-Belle, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le temps.

-Vous le prendrez, arrêtez de fuir, sale lâche!"

Cette fois il allait vraiment finir par se vexer! Mais il s avaient raison après tout. Il avait déjà pris son courage à deux mains avec Bae, il était temps de faire de même avec elle.

"-Très bien, Asseyez-vous, Belle. Ce qui s'est passé ou plutôt a failli se passer ne doit plus jamais se reproduire.

-Mais vous me plaisez! Et je vous plais, ne le niez pas!

-Non, Belle, je ne le nie pas mais cela n'empêche pas que c'est impossible.

-J'ai 21 ans, je suis majeure, je fais ce que je veux.

-Et moi, j'en ai 50, je suis juré dans le concours auquel vous participez et... Je dois prouver à une personne que je suis digne de son respect. Et cette relation entre nous, je doute qu'il voie ça d'un bon oeil.

-Mais de qui parlez-vous?

-De mon fils, Bae.

-Vous avez un fils, je ne le savais pas.

-On va dire que d'une certaine façon, je ne le savais pas non plus il y a quelques jours encore."

Belle revit Jonathan en colère, bouleversé, invectivant Gold.

-Jonathan? Jonathan est votre fils?

-Son vrai nom est Baelfire et oui, c'est mon garçon. Belle, j'ai été un père indigne, lâche, égoïste et absent durant 17 ans. Il est ma priorité maintenant. j'espère que vous le comprendrez.

-Oui, oui, je le comprends."

Mais une fois qu'elle eut tourné les talons, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1! Et Graham lança le quatrième numéro.

Toute la dramaturgie de la nouvelle émission tourna autour de la révélation Ping/Mulan. Whale en faisait des caisses:

"-Grooooosse surprise pour vous ce soir!

-Vous n'en reviendrez pas!

-Ne zappez pas ou vous raterez LA plus grande révélation de l'émission!"

C'est donc en Ping qu'elle chanta son trio avec Aurore et Philippe mais c'est en Mulan qui revint chanter avec Kilian.

"-Je vous présente Ping ou plutôt... Mulan! Car oui, choc à _La Storybrooke Star_ cette semaine! Pïng est en réalité une jeune femme et une très jolie jeune femme si je peux me permettre!"

La réaction du public était exagérée, poussée par le chauffeur de salle. Il y eut quelques commentaires négatifs et même insultants sur les réseaux sociaux mais en majorité, le public adora ce retournement de situation.

Aussi sexy l'une que l'autre, Ruby et Belle s'amusèrent comme des folles sur Téléphone. Ruby s'assit même un moment sur le coin du bureau des jurés où se trouvait Archie et joua la vamp avec le professeur dont la couleur écarlate jura avec ses cheveux. Le duo Mary-Margaret/James fut électrique. certes ce n'était pas une chanson d'amour mais la froideur de la jeune femme était à son maximum.

_Quand parfois_

_Je ne suis pas _

_Ce que tu attends de moi_

Emma et Bae, toujours Jonathan pour le public, passèrent en dernier, le jeune homme à la guitare. Leur complicité était évidente et tout le monde (candidats, jurés, équipe technique, public) murmurait ("-Ils sont ensemble? -Tu crois? -C'est évident! Comment ils se regardent!"). Seuls Mary-Margaret et Gold ne se posaient pas de question.

L'émission se termina avec Ruby en première, Jonathan, Emma, Aurore, Belle, Philippe, Mulan, James, Kilian et...

"-Gros choc à _La Starybrooke Star_! Mary-Margaret, très grande favorite jusque là arrive dernière de cette émission! Courage Mary, et Whale l'attrapa par les épaules et la serra contre lui, et travaillez pour revenir au top la semaine prochaine!"


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

James fut surpris de retrouver Kathryn à la sortie des studios. Leurs retrouvailles la semaine dernière de avaient été froides et il ne pensait pas la revoir. D'un regard il vit Mary-Margaret monter dans le bus accompagné d'un Kilian qui n'en demandait pas tant. Bien sûr, il avait courtisé la jeune femme surtout pour déstabiliser James et ainsi affaiblir ses performances. Si finalement, le jeune homme le faisait très bien tout seul, il ne s'empêcherait pas de lui donner un coup de pouce.

-"Kathryn? Que fais-tu là?

-On peut parler? J'ai demandé à la production, ils sont d'accord pour qu'on aille boire un café."

James accepta. Il ne pouvait être grossier avec celle qu'il avait aimé pendant quatre ans.

"-J'ai bien senti que tu n'avais pas apprécié ma venue la semaine dernière mais...

-Que croyais-tu? nNus nous sommes séparés un mois avant l'émission, je passe à la télé et comme par hasard tu reviens?"

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme.

"-Que racontes-tu? C'est la production qui est venu me chercher! elle disait que c'est toi qui avait demandé à me voir. J'ai cru que tu voulais nous donner une deuxième chance... Mon Dieu, je me sens tellement idiote!"

James comprit et se sentit honteux d'avoir ainsi accusé Kathryn. Il lui prit la main et s'excusa.

"-Je suis désolée. Ce qu'il y a c'est que je suis tombée amoureux...

-De la petite Mary-Margaret. C'est bien ce que j'avais cru voir." soupira t-elle dans un sourire triste.

Ils restèrent un moment à bavarder sans remarquer le paparazzi qui les prenait en photos.

Quand les photos parurent dans certains magazines people quelques jours après, James fut désespéré. Il n'avait toujours pas réussir à s'expliquer Avec Mary depuis son entrevue avec Kathryn. maintenant tout semblait perdu.

_**LE GRAND AMOUR DE JAMES, CANDIDAT DE LA STORYBROOKE STAR**_

_**C'EST KATHRYN QUI FAIT BATTRE SON COEUR**_

Les gros titres s'affichaient sur les magazines un peu partout. Inutile d'espérer que Mary ne les ai pas vu.

Il décida d'appeler Kathryn et de lui demander un grand service.

Le vendredi fut un grand jour pour nos 10 chanteurs. Ce jour-là une séance de dédicaces était organisé dans un grand magasin de disques. Après 4 semaine de semi-isolement, ils allaient rencontrer leurs fans.

A peine arrivé, l'hystérie les prit à la gorge. Des très jeunes filles, accompagnées de leurs mamans ou en groupe, jouaient à celles qui crierait le plus fort. mais il y avait aussi des garçons, des gens plus âgés. Tous les attendaient avec impatience.

Une grande table étaient dressé au fond du magasin pour accueillir les dix potentiels Storybrooke stars qui s'installèrent dans une joyeuse pagaille.

Chacun avait ses fans plus ou moins transis, certains diraient inquiétants. Parmi eux, une jeune femme en hyperventilation accompagné d'un grand jeune homme portant un haut-de-forme.

"-Je n'y crois! Je n'y crois pas! Je vais rencontrer Kilian! Aaaaah! Il est trop beau! Jeff! Tu te rends compte! Je vais toucher Kilian! Tu crois que je pourrai lui faire la bise?

-Ouais, ouais... Calme-toi, Wendy."

Le jeune homme n'était guère enthousiaste mais à sa décharge, il avait craqué pour Emma et il n'avait pas vu d'un bon oeil lors du dernier prime le rapprochement de sa chouchoute avec Jonathan. S'il le pouvait, il lui donnerait un coup à ce gamin. Par accident bien sûr!

Quand ce fut leur tour, toute excitée, Wendy laissa tomber son crayon trois fois, son magazine avec les photos des candidats deux et dit une fois "Merde!" devant Aurore. Enfin, elle se retrouva devant Kilian. Elle resta d'abord bouche-bée oubliant même de lui tendre sa photo.

"-Salut, beauté! Tu veux quelque chose? Un autographe, une photo, un baiser?

-Hiiiiii! Ok pour le baiser!'"

Et elle lui sauta au cou par-dessus la table.

"-Oh! Je disais juste ça comme ça!"

Trop tard, Wendy plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Profitant qu'il attrapait son amie par les hanches pour la tirer en arrière, Jeff donna un coup de coude dans l'oeil de Jonathan assis juste à côté.

"-Aïe!

-Ooooh! Désolé!" (ricanements sataniques)

"-Tiens! Mon numéro Kiki! Appelle-moi!" Et Wendy glissa un papier dans la main de Kilian.

Dix minutes après, le jeune homme se demandait encore quel ouragan l'avait balayé.

Mary-Margaret leva les yeux sur la nouvelle fan devant elle et s'étrangla presque en découvrant Kathryn.

"-Désolée de débarquer comme ça. Je dois vraiment te parler et je ne savais pas comment rentrer en contact avec toi autrement."

James les regardait du coin de l'oeil. Pourvu que ça marche!

Mary-Margaret demanda à s'absenter cinq minutes et s'isola dans la réserve du magasin avec Kathryn.

"-Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, donc j'irai droit au but. James et moi s'est fini. C'était fini avant même l'émission. mais des "amis" ont parlé de moi à la prod et ils m'ont fait croire que James voulait me revoir. C'était un malentendu.

-Et les photos? C'est un malentendu aussi?

-On mettait les choses au clair, je me sentais bête. James a juste voulu être gentil et me consoler. Voilà, je ne peux pas te forcer la main mais tu devrais lui donner une chance, il t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup."

Et Kathryn disparut. Mary-Margaret retourna à sa place et croisa le regard de James. Elle s'autorisa un mince sourire. Cela suffit pour réchauffer le coeur du jeune homme.

Eeeeeeet Top départ du cinquième prime de _La Storybrooke Star_!

Kilian impressionna le public et les jurés sur _In My Place_ de Coldplay.

"-Enfin tu te révèles, tu deviens même bon. Tu n'es pas seulement un corps superbe donc." s'enthousiasma Cora sous les yeux médusés de sa fille qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Ruby mit le feu sur _Zombie_ des Cranberries. C'était LA rockeuse de l'émission. Gold regretta qu'elle ne diversifie pas plus son répertoire.

Belle se déhancha sur _My Humps_ accompagné par Phillipe en danseur, Aurore se fit pin-up lynchienne sur _Video Game_ de Lana del Rey révélant une voix chaude moins enfantine, Mulan toujours androgyne avait tenu à interpréter _Angie_ des Rolling Stones, James sur _Be With You_ provoqua une poussée d'hormones sur l'assistance féminine, Mary-Margaret fut touchante sur _Underneath Your Clothes_ de Shakira et enfin Philippe chanta _Devotion_ de Hurts avec Aurore en deuxième voix.

"-Et dernière surprise, Jonathan et Emma tiennent à nous offrir un nouveau duo ce soir."

Whale était contrarié, il n'était pas au courant. les deux jeunes gens avaient insisté juste avant l'émission, la production avait cédé. Cela devenait du grand n'importe quoi!

Ensemble, Bae toujours à la guitare et l'œil très maquillé pour masquer son coquard, ils chantèrent _Run_ de Snow Patrol. Un petit moment de grâce qui fit flotter sur le plateau un nuage de sérénité et d'amour. Mary-Margaret attrapa la main de James qui serra fort la sienne. Aurore passa ses bras autour des tailles de Mulan et Philippe.

Et pour mettre un point final aux interrogations de tous depuis la semaine dernière, Emma et Bae s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche dès que raisonna la dernière note.

Et bien! Et bien! Encore une révélation ce soir! Petits cachottiers!"

Whale au fond de lui était furieux! Le présentateur devait savoir ces choses-là!

Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Bae lui coupa la parole:

"-Je suis désolé de prendre la parole comme ça. Mais j'aimerai annoncer que ce soir je quitte _La Storybrooke Star_. Ce que j'étais venu chercher ici, je l'ai trouvé, il regarda son père dans les yeux, et et j'ai trouvé même plus encore." ajouta t-il en prenant la main d'Emma. Merci et bonne chance à tous les autres! Au revoir!

-Mais... mais..."

Whale bégayait encore quand Emma et Bae rejoignaient les coulisses.

Tout le monde s'était réunis autour de Jonathan, enfin Bae puisqu'il avait raconté toute son histoire, Gold non loin de lui.

"- Ping, maintenant toi. Non mais il fallait me le dire qu'on devait avoir une identité secrète dans ce jeu!" plaisanta Kilian.

"-Et vous ne le saviez pas? Vous n'avez pas essayé plutôt de le pistonner?

-Si je le pistonnais, chère Régina, il n'aurait rien dit et n'aurait pas quitté l'émission."

L'argumentation sans faille du producteur laissa la cantatrice muette.

Il prit son fils à part.

"-Tu sais, tu es vraiment doué. C'est bête de tout abandonner comme ça.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'abandonnais la musique."

C'est vrai, il n'avait rien dit de tel.

"-Avec Emma, on travaillera sûrement ensemble. Peut-être un groupe.

-Et je serai là si tu as besoin. En tant que professionnel.

-Et un peu en tant que père aussi?"

Gold fut réchauffé par le sourire franc de son fils.

"-Oh! Et toi et Belle?

-Quoi moi et Belle? Il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien, je te promets...

-Tu n'as rien à me promettre! Vis ta vie! T'es un grand garçon! ironisa Bae. C'est une fille bien. Bon ça me fera bizarre de l'avoir en belle-mère mais bon, faut être moderne!"


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

L'émission s'était terminé un peu dans la confusion. Whale ne dirigeait pas l'acte de mutinerie de Jonathan alias Bae. Après Ping/Mulan, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Ces jeunes étaient tous des névrosés schizophrènes dangereux pour **SON** émission!

Il donna quand même les résultats: ce soir Emma remportait la plus grande partie des votes puis suivait Aurore qui réalisait sa meilleure performance, Kilian, Ruby, Belle, James, Mary-Margaret, Philippe et Mulan. Bae se retrouvait maintenant hors concours.

Le classement provisoire donné donc: En première place Ruby avec 38 points

2. Belle 35 points

3. Mary-Margaret 34 points

4. Emma: 33 points

5. James et Kilian ex-aequo (décidément!) 26 points

7. Aurore 23 points

8. Philippe 20 points

9. Mulan 18 points

Les 10 étaient de retour à l'hôtel. Aurore se préparait pour aller se coucher quand on frappa à sa porte. derrière se tenaient Philippe et Mulan.

"-On peut rentrer?

-Bien sûr."

Et leur ouvrit la porte, la mine interrogative.

"-Voilà, se lança Mulan, Philippe et moi avons parlé et... Et il faut que tu choisisses maintenant! ça devient intenable pour nous!

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi choisir? Je ne veux pas choisir. Je vous aime tous les deux."

Et sur ces mots, elle retira sa robe et s'allongea sur le lit, offerte dans une pause qui ne laisser planer aucune ambiguïté. D'abord interdits, ses deux prétendants n'osèrent d'abord faire un mouvement mais comme s'ils étaient appelés par une force silencieuse, ils s'avancèrent au même moment et s'allongèrent de chaque côté de la jeune femme. Alors que Philippe s'emparait sa bouche, Mulan posait ses lèvres sur ses seins.

A la terrasse d'un café, cinq des six concurrentes de _La Storybrooke Star_, Mulan avait préféré rester avec Philippe, profitaient de la douceur du début de printemps. On leur jetait bien des regards en coin et même quatre ou cinq personnes, surtout enfants poussés par leurs parents, étaient venus leur demander des autographes ou une photo mais elles étaient relativement tranquilles. Les jeunes femmes étaient même lancées dans une discussion animée.

"Pourquoi devrais-je forcément choisir si je peux avoir les deux? expliquait Aurore. J'ai les avantages de l'un et de l'autre et en même temps.

-Et quels sont ces avantages? demanda, curieuse de ces questions, Ruby.

-Et bien, avec Mulan, ce sont surtout les caresses, elle sait exactement où aller et comment s'y prendre pour me faire décoller en deux secondes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Philippe, lui, est plus... direct. Et j'adore me faire prendre un peu brutalement? Et vous alors, vous aimez quoi? demanda t-elle innocemment en aspirant un peu de sa boisson à la paille. Emma, avec ce petit jeunot de Bae, tu prends ton pied?

-Crois-moi, il est bien plus doué que tous les connards plus âgés que j'ai pu connaître. Mais ce que je préfère..."

Emma se tut un instant, gênée soudain de livrer des choses si intimes à celles qui n'étaient que des inconnues il y a cinq semaines encore. mais son auditoire était pendue à ses lèvres et les quatre jeunes femmes étaient devenues des amies très proches. c'est dingue comme l'isolement et la vie de groupe multipliaient les sentiments par mille. Un instant elle se demanda si sa relation avec Bae résistera à la vie "normale".

-Et bien, c'est quand.. il descend entre mes cuisses. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un garçon si jeune soit si doué dans ce domaine."

Sourires entendues de ses amies.

-"Et toi, Ruby? Avec Archie?

-Oh mais il ne s'est rien passé!

-Quoi? Mais tu l'allumes grave depuis cinq semaines.

-Oh oui! je l'allume! Mais pour l'instant, pas touche. Il se contente de goûter avec les yeux. C'est drôle de le voir devenir prêt à exploser! Je l'imagine le soir, seul dans son lit, frustré, fantasmant sur mon corps sublimes...

-Mais quelle garce! s'exclama avec humour Belle.

-Et fière de l'être! Mais bon, il a assez souffert, le pauvre. Alors, ce soir, peut-être... Et toi, Belle?

-Oh, moi, pas grand chose. Et tu sais à cause de qui, Emma."

Mais sa voix ne contenait aucun reproche, juste du regret et du chagrin.

"-Mais mon petit doigt m'a dit que cela devrait changé bientôt.

-Ton petit doigt? ce ne serait pas plutôt "langue de feu"?, la gourmanda Ruby en haussant suggestivement (1) les sourcils.

-Ruby! Tu es insortable!"

Et toutes partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Aucune n'interrogea Mary-Margaret, elles craignaient même que la discussion la mette mal à l'aise. Alors d'elle-même, la jeune femme lança de manière désinvolte:

"-Moi ce que je préfère c'est la levrette."

Ruby resta la bouche ouverte, Belle la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, Emma s'étrangla avec son gin tonic et Aurore crut qu'elle avait mal entendu.

"-Quoi? Je ne suis pas une nonne!

-En tout cas, j'ai gagné mon pari?

-Quel pari, Ruby?

-Avec Kilian. Il a parié dix euros que tu étais encore vierge.

-Celui-là, quel con!

-Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'il a un beau cul, soupira Ruby.

-Oh oui! répondirent en choeur ses camarades.

Le soir-même, Ruby passa à l'attaque avec Archie. Après les répétitions, elle resta seule avec lui.

"-Vous avez encore un peu de temps pour me faire travailler? Je sens que j'en ai besoin.

-Bien sûr Ruby mais vous êtes déjà très bien, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir encore beaucoup à vous apprendre.

-Oh moi je suis sûre que vous avez encore pleiiiins de choses à m'apprendre. Et qui sait, cela pourrait être moi qui pourrait vous apprendre deux ou trois petites choses."

Même pour un homme naïf comme Archie, l'allusion était clair. Surtout avec le regard de feu que lui lançait la jeune femme.

"-Heu... bi... Bien, que voulez-vous revoir?

-Le langage du corps.

-Ce... ce n'est pas mon domaine.

-Mais c'est le mien."

Et sur ces mots, elle enleva sa robe et se retrouva en culotte, soutien-gorge et porte-jarretelle, rouge bien sûr, et s'avança vers lui. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et lui susurra à l'oreille:

-J'adore mordre, ça ne te dérange pas?

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'allongea, son corps sur le sien, sur le piano.

"-Vous êtes très... tendu, professeur."

5... 4... 3... 2... 1! Et le sixième prime était lancé! Depuis la semaine dernière, tout avait été chamboulé mais cela n'avait qu'accru l'enthousiasme du public. Tout pouvait arrivé et il adorait ça. Finalement les problèmes Ping et Jonathan avaient été une aubaine pour garder l'intérêt des spectateurs et des médias presse.

Mulan ouvrit l'émission avec _Space Oddity_ de David Bowie.

"-Très joli et ça te vient bien." la complimenta Archie.

Philippe fit chavirer le coeur des femmes avec le tubesque _Hôtel California_. Ruby changea un peu de registre en reprenant _I Wish I was A Punk Rocker_. Belle se fit mutine et vindicative sur_ That's No My Name _des Ting Tings. James swingua sur _Only Love_ de Ben Howard et il était certain qu'il pensait à quelqu'un en particulier.

"-La jolie Kathryn?" interrogea plein de sous-entendus Whale.

-Non, Kathryn est juste une très bonne amie, depuis avant l'émission d'ailleurs."

Whale se sentait vraiment mais vraiment très agacé.

Kilian se fit plus charmeur que jamais sur _Miss Atomic Bomb_ des Killers (il pensa à la tornade Wendy qu'il avait rencontré lors de la séance de dédicace, elle avait en effet tout de la bombe atomique provoquant moult dégâts sur son passage!), Emma chanta _White Rabbit_ des Jefferson Airplane, Aurore reprit Evanescence avec _My Immortal_ et enfin Mary-Margaret clôtura le show en interprétant _Your Love Is My Drug_ de Ke$ha.

Pendant une coupure publicitaire, Régina s'approcha de sa mère.

"-Nous devons parlé.

-Maintenant?

-Non, s'agaça la diva, après l'émission.

-Très bien."

Régina n'avait pas oublié les propos de Graham. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé même s'ils s'étaient retrouvé plusieurs fois depuis pour, disons, assouvir des besoins charnels. Et elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'affronter sa mère. mais ce soir, après quelques verres avant le début de l'émission, elle s'était jeté à l'eau.

Après les votes, Mulan, pour la première fois, accédait à la première place. Kilian et James, deuxième et troisième place, devait beaucoup aux votes des femmes, enfin surtout d'une fan pour Kilian car Wendy avait ruiné son forfait sms et téléphone en votant un bon millier de fois pour son Kiki. Suivaient Mary-Margaret, Emma, Philippe, Belle, Ruby et Aurore.

A peine l'émission terminée, Régina attrapa le bras de sa mère.

"-Maintenant dis-moi à quoi tu joues."

(1) Apparemment ce mot n'existe pas mais je le laisse quand même! :


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Cora dévisagea sa fille en silence.

"-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je sais. Je sais que c'est toi qui a absolument tenu à faire cette émission. Pourquoi? Tu voulais continuer à me pourrir la vie, c'est ça? Tu n'en as pas fait assez?

-Non, Régina. Je voulais juste retrouver ma fille.

-C'est quoi ce nouveau numéro de la mère aimante?

-Régina, soupira Cora, je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs...

-Des erreurs? Tu a gâché mon enfance, ma vie. Tu as voulu que je devienne la grande diva que tu n'as jamais pu être et quand tout s'est effondré, tu m'a mis enfoncé, mis plus bas que terre, méprisé. Je te déteste et après cette émission, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

-Ne sois pas si dure.

-Oh si, je le suis."

Et Régina tourna les talons et quitta le plateau sans se retourner pour voir sa mère pleurait.

Gold se trouvait seul dans le théâtre. Il venait d'appeler son bureau et tout se passait bien, à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'absente encore longtemps sous peine qu'ils ne décident de se passer de lui définitivement. Et surtout il avait passé du temps avec Bae, il avait même revu Mila. Les retrouvailles avaient d'abord été tendus puis leurs rapports s'étaient apaisés, pour le bonheur de leur fils.

Il n'avait pas entendu ni vu Belle entrer.

"-Excusez-moi?

-Oh! Belle. Que faîtes-vous là?

-Je crois que vous le savez."

Elle s'avança pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, entendre sa douce respiration.

"-Belle, murmura t-il, nous ne devons pas. ça ne marchera jamais. Vous êtes si jeune!

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça? Ce que je ressens pour vous est vrai, fort et sincère. ce n'est pas une tocade d'adolescente comme vous semblez le pensez.

-Belle...

-Je suis une femme et je vais vous le prouver."

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme fit déboutonna son chemiser et le laissa tomber à terre. Comblant la distance qui la séparait de Gold;, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes,. Elle tenta de forcer sa bouche de sa langue, laissant dans le même temps ses mains explorer son corps. Le producteur sentait ses défenses s'amenuiser. Sentant que la volonté de sa proie faiblissait, Belle apporta la dernière estocade. D'un geste sûr et rapide, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, attrapa sa main et la posa sur son sein gauche.

"-Sentez-vous à quel point mon coeur bat vite, Eli?"

Gold s'abandonna à la passion.

"-Donc le thème de cette avant-dernière soirée est... Les années 80!"

A cette révélation d'Archie, certains se lamentèrent, d'autres s'enthousiasmèrent. Ruby et Belle partirent immédiatement dans une interprétation de _Nuit de Folie_. Et toutes les filles savaient qu'en effet, la dernière nuit de Belle avait été de folie!

"-Un peu de concentration, s'il vous plaît! Alors la liste des chansons: Philippe _Careless Whisper_ de George Michael (Aurore lui lança un regard enamouré), Ruby _En Rouge et Noir_ (évidemment), Kilian _Femme que J'aime_ de Jean-Luc Lahaye...

-Sérieux? Jean-Luc Lahaye? se vexa le beau brun.

-Oui, je suis sûr, Kilian. Cette chanson t'ira comme un gant et les filles vont tomber comme des mouches.

-Bon, ok. Alors je prends

-Belle tu chanteras _I'm So Excited_ des Pointers Sisters.

-So excited, on le croit.

-Chut, Ruby!

Archie les regarda avec interrogation. Il se passait des choses qu'il ignorait ici mais ce n'est pas lui qui allait s'en offusquer.

-James _The Power of Love_, Mary-Margaret _Maniac_, Emma pour toi ce sera _Time After Time_ de Cindy Lauper, Aurore _Sexual Healing_.

La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Je sais que c'est un challenge mais je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien. Donc enfin, Mulan _Relax_ de Frankies Goes to Hollywood. Ensuite il y aura des duos: _Besoin de Rien Envie de Toi_ pour James et Mary, Emma, Mulan et Philippe_ Je te donne_ de Fredericks, Goldman et Jones, Ruby et Aurore _What a Feeling,_ Kilian et Belle Les Sunlights des Tropiques. Enfin les filles ensemble _Like A Virgin_ de Madonna (des cris accueillirent cette annonce, elles étaient ravies), les garçons _You Can Leave Your Hat On_ la B.O de _9 Semaines et Demie_ et tous ensemble _Les Démons de Minuit_. Alors, contents?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-Au boulot!"

Le septième prime démarrait dans quelques amis. C'était l'effervescence dans les coulisses. Pourtant Graham avait abandonné son poste. Il s'approcha doucement de Régina.

-Tu devrai écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire.

-Je l'ai déjà écouté et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Régina...

-Ne fais pas celui qui s'intéresse à moi et je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'un réalisateur minable d'émission télé!

Graham sourit.

"-Désolée, miss Mills mais votre numéro de diva capricieuse et infecte ne marche pas avec moi."

Elle lui sourit en retour et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"-Fais-le pour toi, pas pour elle."

5... 4...3...2...1! Top! L'émission démarra en trombe par la chanson chorale des filles, plus sexy et coquines que jamais. Le public était déjà sur-excités. Ils savaient que l'aventure touchait bientôt à sa fin et voulait en profiter le plus possible. Puis Kilian fit hurler toutes les femmes avec sa reprise de Jean-Luc Lahaye. Quand il la reconnut dans le public, il lança un clin d'oeil à Wendy qui en perça le tympan de Jefferson. Ruby dans le très à-propos _En Rouge et Noir _fit chanter le public qui connaissait les paroles par coeur. James pensa fort à Mary sur _Power of Love_. Puis ce fut le duo de Belle/Kilian et le trio Mulan/Emma/Philippe.

L'émission battait son plein. Le jury avait bien du mal à trouver à redire, même Régina. Pendant une coupure pub, Gold n'y tint plus et rejoignit Belle dans les coulisses. Il profita de la foule pour l'attraper par la taille et l'attirer dans une loge vide.

"-Mademoiselle, vous avez été exceptionnelle et vous méritez une récompense."

Et sur ce, il l'embrassa avidement, glissant une main sous sa robe, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

"-Ne me déconcentre pas maintenant, j'ai une émission à finir, vieux pervers, rit-elle.

Gold prit un air faussement offensé.

-Vieux? Surveillez votre langage, jeune, fille!"

Elle lui tira la langue et s'extirpa de ses caresses, mais à regret.

Emma finissait sa chanson, ses yeux dans les yeux de Bae qui se trouvait maintenant dans le public. Mary-Margaret se déhancha comme jamais sur _Maniac_. En coulisses, James était estomaqué. Belle revint pour son _I'm So Excited_ et elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards explicites à Eli Gold. Ruby chanta son duo avec Aurore et James et Mary sur _Besoin de Rien Envie de Toi_ offrirent un grand moment de romantisme.

Ce fut au tour des garçons de chanter leur chanson commune. Quand ils firent mine d'enlever leurs chemises ou T-shirt, il y eut une explosion d'hormones. Cora en tout cas en profita bien.

Sur _Sexual Healing_ et _Careless Whisper_ Aurore et Philippe furent sensuels à souhait. Et Mulan plus ambiguë que jamais fit rougir quelques personnes dans le public.

Le final mit littéralement le feu. les candidats allèrent dans le public faire danser tout le monde, même les jurés.

"-Et fin des votes, messieurs, dames! Dans quelques instants les résultats de ce soir!"

Les 10 chanteurs se regroupèrent autour de Whale.

"-Et donc le gagnant de ce soir est... KILIAN!"

Le jeune homme fit un bond de trois mètres. James réfréna une grimace. Même si ses relations avec lui s'étaient apaisées, il ne le portait pas dans son cœur et il n'oubliait pas sa tentative de séduction sur Mary-Margaret.

Dans le classement suivaient Emma, Aurore, Mulan, James, Ruby, Mary-Margaret, Belle et Philippe.

C'est toujours en dansant et chantant Nuit de folie qu'ils rejoignirent les coulisses. Emma se jeta dans les bras de Bae qui l'y attendait déjà. Mary s'accrochait à James et Aurore tenait les mains de Mulan et de Philippe. Belle fut un peu triste de ne pouvoir être aussi démonstrative avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ne s'autorisa qu'un mince sourire quand son regard croisa le sien.

"-Plus qu'une semaine et une émission et c'est fini." dit avec un entrain surjoué Archie.

-Mais non, ça ne fera que commencer, répondit dans un sourire Ruby en lui lançant un clin d'œil.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

L'ambiance dans le groupe, devenu soudé, était particulière. Tous avait, candidats, jurés et production, conscience qu'ils vivaient les derniers jours d'une aventure singulière. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis 7 semaines. Des couples s'étaient formés, séparés, retrouvés. Un père et un fils s'étaient enfin rencontrés. Une fille s'était (définitivement?) détachée de sa mère. Et bien sûr, dix parfaits inconnus passaient toute les semaines à la télé, ils étaient maintenant reconnus dans la rue, on leur demandait des autographes, certains même pleuraient en les voyant. Un peu excessif c'est vrai. Des vocations et des talents s'étaient révélés.

Les sentiments de nos dix jeunes gens étaient partagés. Ils étaient à la fois impatients d'arriver au bout du parcours et tristes à l'idée de se quitter et d'abandonner ce cocon qui les protégeait. Ô bien sur, certains resteront en contact, sans compter les amours nées dans cette ambiance si particulière. Mais résisteront-elles aux affres de la réalité?

Les répétitions pour le prochain et tout dernier prime se déroulaient dans un sérieux et une implication jamais vus. Cette soirée-là, les points seront doublés, tout était donc encore possible.

Après la dernière émission, le classement était:

1. Emma 48 points

2. Ruby 46 points

3 ex-aequo Mary-Margaret et Kilian 45 points

5. Belle 41 points

6. James 40 points

7. Aurore 38 points

8. Mulan 35 points

9. Philippe 26 points

Avec 20 points pour le vainqueur du dernier prime huit des neuf candidats encore en lice pouvait encore rêver de la victoire. Et si cela était déjà perdu pour Philippe, le jeune chanteur ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion de briller une dernière fois.

Ce fut un Archie ému qui les accueillit pour la dernière répartition des chansons.

"-Je tiens d'abord à vous dire que j'ai vécu près de huit semaines merveilleuses, enrichissantes, passionnantes bien que parfois éprouvantes avec vous et vous allez tous me manquer terriblement.

Belle ne put réprimer un sanglot. Ruby la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne pleure pas mon petit bout de chou, on se reverra!

Mais l'insouciance de la jeune femme cachait sa propre émotion. le professeur de chant qui avait découvert la fragilité derrière l'apparente force de son joyau rouge le voyait bien.

-Bref, vos dernières chansons pour votre dernier prime: Belle justement _Heart of Glass_ de Blondie, Mary-Margaret _Total Eclipse of the Heart_, Emma _Shake It Out_ de Florence and the Machine, Ruby _Not Ready to Make Nice_ Dixie Chicks, Aurore _Something in the Water_, Mulan PJ Harvey avec _Dress,_ Philippe _Kiss_ de Prince, Kilian _Bitter End_ de Placebo, James _Bitter Sweet Symphonie_ de Verve. Ensemble les filles chanteront _Nothing Compares to You_ de Sinead O'Connor et les garçons Back in The USSR des Beatles. Enfin tous ensemble _Dancing in the Dark_ de Bruce Springsteen. Et...

-Tous au boulot!" entonnèrent-ils tous en choeur.

Kilian était devant l'hôtel à fumer sa clope. De loin, il aperçut une silhouette qui l'observait de l'autre côté de la rue. le soleil qui l'éblouissait l'empêcher de bien la voir. Il regarda à gauche et à droite puis traversa la route.

Il s'en était douté, la silhouette gracile n'était autre que celle de la délurée Wendy. mais tout à coup, elle paraissait bien timide.

"-Salut! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Oh je traîne. J'ai rien de très intéressant à faire.

-Tu viens au dernier prime?

-Non, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir des places.

-T'inquiètes, je te mets sur la liste. Tu pourras venir avec ton copain...

-Jefferson. Merci, c'est trop cool!

-Oh! Et j'ai gardé ton numéro. Dès la fin de tout ce cirque, je t'appelle, promis."

Et dans un clin d'oeil et un baiser volé qui la cloua sur place, le coeur prêt à exploser, il retraversa la rue et rentra dans l'hôtel.

Mary-Margaret et James n'avaient pas encore consommé comme on dit et les filles s'en étonnaient. En effet, elles avaient appris que la douce Mary n'était pas aussi prude qu'elle le paraissait et James était comme même assez sexy et carrément irrésistible.

"-On ne veut pas brûler les étapes, on ne sort ensemble que depuis deux semaines. On veut prendre notre temps.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Si on a envie, on a envie. ça ne salit en rien la relation et ne fait pas de toi une Marie couche toi là de passer au lit tout de suite!

-Chacun ses idées, Emma. Je ne juge personne."

Emma regretta sa réaction sur la défensive. la vérité était que Bae lui manquait et qu'elle jalousait un peu les filles qui avaient leurs amoureux (et leur amoureuse) "sous la main" et la moindre remarque la mettait à fleur de peau.

"-Je sais bien, Mary, excuse-moi."

Un sourire et la jeune femme avait tout oublié.

-J'espère vraiment que quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, nous resterons des amis.

-Pour la vie, MM."

Et chacune tendit une main pour la poser par-dessus la précédente. Et elles éclatèrent de rire pour conjurer ce moment trop solennel.

Dernier décompte. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1! C'est parti!

"-BONSOIR! Ce soir est le grand soir. Ce soir vous connaîtrez votre Storybrooke Star!"

Whale récitait son petit discours pour la énième fois et en coulisses personne ne l'écoutait. Le stress étreignait tous les coeurs et tous les estomacs aussi. mais Aurore tint bon.

Kilian était le premier à passer, il serrait son micro des deux mains, semblant improviser une prière. James s'approcha.

"-Je sais que nous ne sommes pas de bons amis mais... Bonne chance."

Kilian observa quelques instants la main que le jeune homme lui tendait puis la serra.

C'était la pause publicitaire. Quand Régina, isolée dans un coin des coulisses, vit sa mère approcher, elle eut d'abord un réflexe de rejet puis se ravisa. Graham, ce petit réalisateur d'émissions télé minables avait de l'influence sur elle. Cela lui était à la fois hautement énervant et doucement agréable.

"-Que me veux-tu encore?

-Nous n'avions pas fini la dernière fois.

-Et moi je crois...

-Tais-toi Régina! S'il te plaît, se radoucit Cora.

-Je sais, j'ai fais de graves erreurs, je n'ai pas été ce qu'on appelle une bonne mère. mais ce que je voulais avant c'est ton bonheur, que tu aies les chances que je n'ai pas eu. Alors oui, j'ai vécu mes rêves à travers toi mais ce qui comptait avant tout pour moi, c'est toi. Je voulais que tu le saches. Et si j'ai été si dure avec toi, après ce "drame" c'est que je ne voulais pas que tu t'apitoies sur ton sort. Je voulais que tu sois forte, que tu ne donnes pas aux vautours qui t'entouraient ce qu'ils voulaient. Régina, mon enfant, je t'aime.

-Ton amour m'a étouffé.

-Je sais.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime maman."

Les filles venaient de finir leur chanson chorale et avaient distillé l'émotion dans tout le public et dans les jurés. Gold n'avait pas quitté Belle des yeux. Il se moquait maintenant que son attirance pour la jeune chanteuse soit flagrant. Il lui avait déjà proposé de venir s'installer chez lui dès la fin de l'émission. Et quoi qu'il advienne ce soir, il était décidé à travailler avec elle. Pas seulement parce qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle mais aussi parce qu'elle était une chanteuse magnifique, une femme-enfant au caractère bien trempée et à la voix d'or.

Archie avait bien du mal également de caché ses sentiments pour la volcanique Ruby qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider avec ses regards incendiaires.

Puis ce fut au tour des garçons de chauffer l'ambiance sur les Beatles. Kilian repéra Wendy au premier rang, sautant dans tous les sens et surtout sur les pieds de Jefferson. Celui-ci grommela deux ou trois fois, de mauvaise humeur. Il jalousait un peu son amie qui avait réussi à attirer l'attention du beau gosse alors que lui pouvait dire définitivement adieu à son Emma. lors de sa prestation, il avait bien remarqué Bae dans un coin et les regards que les deux s'échangeaient et qui ne trompaient pas: la séparation n'avait pas émoussé les sentiments des deux jeunes gens.

"-Bien, bien, commença Whale, Nous arrivons au bout de l'aventure et j'aimerai les derniers mots du jury sur cette fantastique aventure. Qui vous a convaincu ces huit semaines durant. Archie?

-Tous ont travaillé très dur et ont donné le meilleur d'eux, particulièrement ce soir. Je susi vraiment très fier si j'y ai contribué ne serait qu'une infime partie.

-Vous avez fait plus que ça, Archie! ronronna le présentateur avec son sourire ultrabright, Et vous, Eli?

-Tous sont de vrais artistes et méritent de gagner. j'ai mes préférences artistiques et professionnelles bien sûr mais je les garderai pour moi.

-Oh moi! Tout le monde sait que le jeune Kilian m'a séduite minauda Cora.

-Ah ah ah! Merci Misses Mills. Et vous, Régina?

-Il a fallu travailler, beaucoup travaillé. le résultat ne fut pas aussi médiocre que je le craignais."

Et tous savait que de la bouche de l'ex chanteuse lyrique c'était un grand compliment.

Avant la dernière chanson chorale, Régina créa la surprise en rejoignant Whale au centre de la scène.

"-J'aimerai vous offrir un cadeau ce soir. Et plus particulièrement pour ma chère mère."

Graham qui était au courant lança le playback et dans un silence respectueux, l'ex-diva plus ex du tout offrit à l'assistance ému aux larmes une interprétation sublime de _L'Air de Carmen Habanera_. Cora ne chercha même pas à cacher ses larmes.

C'est dans une ambiance plus festive que les dix candidats, car exceptionnellement Bae put les rejoindre pour la dernière des dernières, chantèrent la chanson du Boss. Improvisant une chorégraphie approximative, ils invitèrent tout le public à danser avec eux. Wendy se colla à Kilian.

"-Dans quelques instants vous connaîtrez enfin le nom de votre Storybrooke Star. Ils ont tout donné, **VOUS** ont tout donné pendant 8 semaines. Ils ont travaillé, dur pour vous convaincre chaque semaine. Il y a eu de la joie, des prestations époustouflantes, des déceptions aussi, de la tristesse, du découragement, des pleurs. Et de l'amour. Ce soir, l'aventure commencera pour **UN** d'entre eux. Ce soir vous avez voté, vous avez choisi, c'est VOUS qui allez changer la vie d'un de nos candidats.

-Purée mais arrête ton blabla et annonce le résultat! marmonna dans ses dents Kilian à bout de nerfs et tous, même James, l'approuva.

Whale qui l'avait entendu dans le silence religieux du plateau seulement brisé par la musique solennel et dramatique, ne peut s'empêcher une moue de colère.

-Ce soir votre Storybrooke Star est...

Et vous? Quel est votre Storybrooke Star?

**FIN**


End file.
